Old Scales
by NevaRyadL
Summary: Vilkas is an intensely private person. The Companions know this and they've long since accepted it. The reason he's so private though, is he's gay and he has a massive attraction to older, more skilled warriors who could be his father. In walks the Dragonborn, a complete silver fox with a mysterious background. OlderMDB/Vilkas WARNING! Contains yaoi
1. Chapter 1

(So, here's my SKM fill, a request for an OlderDB/Vilkas with Vilkas having a major daddy/age kink, thought I put it up here as the original finishes up, a fair warning this one will likely be heavily edited)

WARNINGS! This story will contain m/m romance, crude language, a fairly strange kink and mentions of darker themes. If you are not okay with any of these then DO NOT READ IT. Flames, trolls and haters will be mocked/ignored.

Please enjoy the story if otherwise

* * *

When faced with a difficult fight in which death seems imminent, both Human, Beast and Mer alike are faced with two age old instincts.

The first being 'fight' in which many fight to either their death or their enemies' death. This instinct is often chosen when it seems like there is a chance for victory or the attacking party is exceptionally reckless or if the party is actually seeking death in battle like many warriors honor seeking parties. While this instinct can often hold the most honor or make the better story if successful, it has a poor track record of keeping people alive.

The second is to take 'flight', a much more popular choice as it more often than naught guarantees one's life for at least another battle. The instinct merely provokes the party flee from the imposing danger, and in some cases the fleeing party takes flight simply to fight again another day after some better preparations of gathering of strength. And again, though this reaction to a situation can often label the fleeing party as a coward or cause a loss of honor, it has a much higher chance of guaranteeing someone's life.

These reactions are inbred even in the strongest of warriors, the mightiest and smartest of mages and the sneakiest of thieves and cannot be denied. So Vilkas felt no lose of pride as he dashed down the hill, a white knuckle grip on the straps of Ria's armor as he dragged the poor girl behind him and away from the three Trolls chasing after them.

"Just my damn luck" He grumbled, fighting to go as fast as he could without tripping on his own feet.

He wove through a few trees and then leapt over several rocks, which was a rather impressive feet with Ria in tow, but when he looked back the Trolls seemed to be closer than before. He cursed loudly and focused on the road ahead.

There was a road ahead that was patrolled by guards, and while it was highly plausible that they wouldn't be happy about two Companions bursting from the forest with three Trolls on their tails, it was just as likely that they would help slay the beasts.

He saw the clearing between the trees off to his side and went for it before even considering that town was straight ahead. He nearly tripped over his own feet taking the necessary sharp turn, and nearly went tumbling down the hill because of Ria's added weight and his off center center of gravity, but miraculously he didn't and made a clear shot for the clearing.

Looking back he saw the Trolls as they fumbled over themselves with the turn, with some rather humorous slipping and sliding over themselves but they were soon after them and gaining fast.

He glanced back once more to see that the Trolls were gaining and fast and then looked ahead just in time to see a dark shape appear between the trees. It was big, bulky and as far as he could see it looked dangerous.

"Fuck my luck" He groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck between three mad trolls and some unknown beast, the two Companions just about started praying to the Nine when

"Duck boy!"

The knight went to his knees, skidding past the dark shape right as a giant sword swung right above his head. The sound of a sword sinking into flesh mingled with Ria's scream as it knocked the helm from her head, the sound of blood licking the air and of the steel of his armor scraping across the ground. It was a strangely pleasing melody.

He skidded to a halt and swiveled around on his knees and saw the cloak of a stranger flutter into the line of trees, stepping over the body of a decapitated Troll corpse. A roar rippled through the air, followed by the sound of some liquid licking the air and then quickly followed by the sound of something heavy falling to the ground.

"Who the hell was that?" He muttered aloud.

"Don't know" Ria panted, wiping away stray drops of Troll blood from her cheeks.

Another Troll head joined the others and a heavy silence fell on them, and for a moment Vilkas had the dark thought that their savior had been killed. And before he could get a face and a name of the person he owed a drink for saving his and Ria's hide!

"Was he?" Ria started.

A large shadow appeared between the trees and they both sprung to their feet with their swords drawn, expecting the Troll to come down on them with a vengeance for his lost companions. However there was a pleasant surprise when the shadow asked in a rather human voice

"You two pups alright?"

Their savior stepped from between the trees, sheathing his giant greatsword.

"Yeah, thanks for that save" Ria sighed, putting away her sword.

It was a man, a Nord actually. His choppy jet black hair was graying at his temples and thinning slightly with age, and there faint age lines at the corners of his eyes and around his mouth that made him look like that roguishly handsome dad that was always smiling and not like a man that could single handedly take out three Trolls.

Surprisingly though, he was taller than Vilkas and broader with muscle then even Farkas with a suit of studded armor that was stretched across his rather impressive muscles, the skin of his arms bare and displaying his sun kissed color.

"No problem, I was out looking for trouble anyway" He grinned, a flash of white teeth against his tanned skin. One of his vivid blue eyes was healed shut from a rather impressive scar, but for some reason he still looked like the loveable father figure of a quiet village. Nor did the scar deter from his fetching good looks, if anything it added a rather mysterious charm to them.

When the strange man caught Vilkas looking him up and down he flashed the knight a very charming and rather spirited grin that made Ria turn a bit pink. However after glancing at Ria, almost like he hadn't realized that she was there, the grin softened to a good natured smile. Like he was rather disappointed that she was there…

"Take care now pups" He said suddenly before departing, leaving Ria to fetch her ruined helm like nothing had happened and Vilkas to gap at the air where the stranger had stood.

(The first few chapters are uber short because I thought the character limit on SKM was only about 2000 characters, not 4000, sooooo)


	3. Chapter 3

Gods dammit! Why did it have to be that man of all men?

Vilkas silently and violently stewed in his room, stripped of his armor and scowling deeply and again cursing his wretched lucked.

The other Companions had learned long ago that he was one for solitude and often didn't bother him with much, so he was completely free to mentally kick his own ass for drooling over the memory of the man that had saved his hide early that day.

'The man'? Oh gods, he hadn't even learned the man's name for Talos' sake!

Sure, he knew he liked men. The product of being around fighting obsessed muscular warriors since he was taken in by the Companions so many years ago, and had long since made peace with himself over it. (After all, Mara was accepting of all love in any shape or form) And sure, he knew he liked the experienced warrior simply because he had this rather odd pet peeve about idiots waving swords around like… well like idiots. And he rather liked the idea of a lover being on par with his own skills as a knight.

But that man today was old enough to have been his father! Maybe even older! Not to mention he had called him a pup! A pup of all things!

So why wasn't he repulsed by the memory? Why did he still yearn to learn of the man? Despite knowing there would be a substantial age difference and that the man was probably crass even in his old age?

There was no denying it. He wanted to know more about the man despite the years separating them and the old man's brazen attitude. And while he often denied himself, and more recently his wolf, so many little luxuries, he would find away to indulge himself in this man if nothing more than to at least quell the want. Yes, he'd at least track the man down, maybe claiming to want to thank him for the save. Maybe he's become friends with him, just to learn about the old man. But just to learn! He was not going to start anything with that, handsome, no, strange old man.

Swell, yet another problem to add onto the tensions with the impeding war, the problems with his inner wolf and the general divide within the circle because of the beast blood. Now… he seemed to have a blossoming age difference kink to worry about and a strange old man to hunt down.

_Knock, knock_

"Vilkas?" Alea called.

"What?" He snapped back.

"Don't use that tone with me! Kodlak wants to see you" She retorted behind the door.

While his problems were troublesome, not heeding a summons from Kodlak would only worsen his woes.

"Tell him I'm coming" He grumbled.

After some frustrated fumbling with his armor, he finally managed to make himself acceptable and trudged out of his room to meet Kodlak.

The old Harbinger was waiting for him, looking thoughtfully into space and his aged brow creased in thought.

Vilkas took a seat next to him, awkwardly fidgeting for a moment before he too settled into a silent, statue like state, not quite sure what to do.

They sat like that for an awkward hour, neither saying anything and a few times Vilkas thought Kodlak had kicked it and had to patiently wait for the old man to blink before he relaxed again.

When they heard a racket upstairs, probably Njada picking a fight with someone again, Vilkas couldn't help but jump and Kodlak gave a short grunt of laughter that made Vilkas huff indignantly, which only made the old Harbinger laugh again.

"So Vilkas" Kodlak finally said, "How goes it?"

Easy enough question, especially one that could be so heavily censored, so he answered readily.

"Well enough I suppose" He said "The division in the Circle worries me as always, what could happen if we grow hostile to one another, as well as the impending civil war and what could happened to Whiterun, and then how cocky the newer members are always acting…"

He realized he was rambling and quickly finished

"Stressed as always"

"Aye" Kodlak sighed "But how goes it with the curse?"

He thought a moment, thinking how to beautifully sum up the increased agitation, violent impulses, the wolf constantly howling for freedom at the back of his mind, and the complete envy he felt for Farkas having such an easy time with restraining his wolf.

"I'm managing" He sighed when Kodlak cocked a knowing eyebrow "But I still hear the call of the blood"

"We all do, it is our burden to bear, but we can overcome" Kodlak said reassuringly.

"We, you have my brother and I obviously, but I don't know if the others will follow was easily"

"We'll see" Kodlak said before turning to the door that lead from the hallway.

Leaning against the doorway, smirking like he had already won something, was the mysterious man that had saved Vilkas' hide earlier that day!

"We have a stranger in our hall" Kodlak smirked.

"Sorry, it looked like you two were having a serious conversation, I didn't want to interrupt" The man smiled before walking straight up to them and boldly asking.

"I would like to join the Companions, are you the one I talk too?"

Wait, what?

"Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you" Kodlak said as Vilkas gaped.

His terror was only enhanced when the stranger actually struck a heroic pose, flexing his thick arms for show, though the older men shared a laugh.

"Yes perhaps. A certain strength of spirit" Kodlak chuckled.

He had to say something, anything. If this was accepted into the Companions, wither if he wanted to know more about him or not, Vilkas concluded that he would surely go mad or get nothing done by gaping. Damn it! He just wanted to know more about the man, not live with him!

"Master, you're not truly considering accepting him?" Vilkas asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas" Kodlak scolded "And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts"

"Apologies" Vilkas muttered then quickly changed tactics "But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider"

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference" Kodlak countered "What matters is their heart"

"And their arm" Vilkas muttered, eyeing the stranger's thick bicep.

"Of course" Kodlak agreed. He turned to the stranger and asked "How are you in battle?"

"I can handle myself" The stranger smirked confidently.

"That may be so. This is Vilkas" Kodlak said, gesturing to the fidgeting knight "He will test your arm"

Wait, what?!

"Vilkas, take him out into the yard and see what he can do" Kodlak said.

Vilkas wanted to protest, complain, whine, anything that would have gotten him out of testing the stranger. But then the stranger gave him a heart stopping smile and the temptation to see those thick muscles at work was over powering.

"Aye" He grumbled.

Vilkas got to his feet and started heading down the hallway, the heavy thumping of feet after him telling him that the stranger was following right behind him despite his briskly set pace.

"So, you're Vilkas?" The stranger asked amicably "My name's Gunnar, glad to see you got home safely pup"

So, finally he had a name to tack onto that handsome face. A name that perfectly suited the older man, but Vilkas was determined to not let the delicious older Nord distract him and was already formulating a plan to make it so he wouldn't join. He was going to use all his skills in the yard and make it seem like the old man was all talk.

They climbed up the stairs, Vilkas' conviction only strengthened by the stares they garnered from the other Companions, and then out the back doors and into the yard. He went onto the stone practice area and drew his sword and shield.

"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this"

Gunnar only grinned.

(Looking at the length of the chapters, I decided to cram a few of the shorter ones together and edit a bit to flow like one long chapter, enjoy)


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that you're shield pup?" Gunnar asked.

Startled by the strange question, Vilkas said "Yes?"

Gunnar sighed, almost disappointedly, before unsheathing that huge greatsword. As he gave it a few practice wings, Vilkas couldn't help but note that it was a rather old fashioned steel greatsword that someone had taken pains to make longer, thicker and wider. The knight idly wondered if it was a unique weapon.

The old man sighed before going over and leaning the steel beast against one of the training dummies, which lead Vilkas to cock a questioning eyebrow. What was the old man planning? Wouldn't he use his favored weapon when trying to prove himself?

"The damned thing would crush your shield and then you" Gunnar smirked confidently, answering Vilkas' questioning eyes, before reaching behind his head. His hand came back holding a basic steel sword that was completely concealed by the broadness of his shoulders and chest.

"This should work" He said, giving the sword a few slow paced practice swings.

Vilkas tore his eyes away from the flexing muscles and readjusted his stance, ready to launch into a fury of attacks and-

"Spread your legs some pup"

Vilkas would have dropped dead right there, but was able to retain some mental capacity through raw fury and confusion.

"W-what?!" He yelped, cheeks starting to burn a bit.

Gunnar only chuckled

"I mean, you're feet are too close together, as close as they are now you'll be a snitch to knock down" Gunnar explained good heartedly "I wasn't trying to be a pervert to you, at least not until you get to know you better"

Vilkas started to blush from embarrassment and indignation and his resolve to make it so this man didn't join all the more hardened. He stubbornly kept his stance and bashed his sword against his shield.

"Let's go!" He roared.

He charged forward, lifting his shield and pointing his sword at the older Nord's chest. However, the old Nord simply took a step forward, smacked the oncoming sword away and then delivered a bone rattling kick to Vilkas' shield that sent him on his arse.

"Told ya" Gunnar grinned.

Vilkas realized that the man had just won… without using his sword and proving Vilkas had been wrong and then knocking him on his rump further humiliating him. Indignant anger flared within him and the beast chose then of all times to unleash a burst of pent up anger.

Rage consuming him, Vilkas lashed out with his shield and struck Gunnar's kneecaps. Apparently, that was unexpected as Gunnar took the blow. Unfortunately the blow was enough to knock his legs from underneath him, because Gunnar ended up on top of Vilkas. They ended up lying on the ground, Gunnar's weight pinning Vilkas fully to the ground.

Gunnar's face ended up right next to his, so close that his stubbly cheek rubbed against Vilkas' bearded one. His full weight was on Vilkas, the sheer heat coming off him part of the reason for making Vilkas break out in a sweat.

Pinned underneath the older Nord, Vilkas had no idea what to do next.

What were you supposed to do with a delicious older man atop of you? Well the first thing Vilkas tried NOT to do was panic. Or even better, he tried not rutting against the warm body pinning him.

"That was totally uncalled for" Gunnar chuckled against Vilkas' ear, puffing warm and moist ear along the shell and making the knight blush deeply.

He couldn't move, he couldn't find the will too, not with the gorgeous older man lying atop him, the heat coming off Gunnar quickly becoming in intoxicating. And the smell, so potent to Vilkas' sensitive nose, was a pleasurable mix of sweat, leather and something deeply masculine and musty.

Vilkas never wanted to move, never become separated from this heat, smell, this man. He was even tempted to reach out and touch Gunnar's much wider and muscular shoulders. Maybe grab a hold of the older man's short hair and keep the two in this mess.

Now that his wolf wasn't howling in rage, as being pinned seemed to have shaken it up quite a bit, it seemed rather intrigued about Gunnar. And after grudgingly agreeing that the older man was highly skilled and so very alpha like even if that delicious smell of his was purely human. And in a burst of new hormones it decided that they should fuc-

Gunnar managed to roll himself off Vilkas with a strained grunt and then sit up. The older man pulled one of his knees close to his chest and started kneading it tenderly.

"These are going to hurt like hell in the morning" He grinned though painfully before turning and chuckling at Vilkas "What are you staring at pup?"

With the heat and smell gone, Vilkas suddenly found the thought process to shove down his now horny wolf and be mad at the older man. The knight quickly got to his feet and glared down at the grinning older man, staring oh so innocently up at him.

"You may have passed but you're still a whelp to us" Vilkas snarled.

He turned and stormed into Jorvashkr just as Alea was leaving.

"What's the rush?" She asked, only to be bluntly ignored.

Vilkas needed some serious alone time… and maybe some of the oil from the kitchen, but Alea didn't need to know that.

Alea turned to see the older man on the ground, messaging his kneecaps. He was grumbling judging by the way his lips were moving as his thick, calloused fingers messaged the toughed flesh.

It occurred to her that this man was the one to help take down that giant that had come too close to Whiterun. Or rather the man had come out of nowhere and sliced the giant's legs off with his greatsword. She had been, none the less, impressed and pointed the way to the Companions. She was glad he was here… for more than one reason.

She made her way to his side, fully intent on greeting the finely aged warrior

* * *

After about an hour of alone time, and yes with some cooking oil and many images of that blasted old man running through his head, Vilkas finally joined the others in the main hall. Sadly for him Gunnar was there and loudly and drunkenly telling everyone about himself.

"Aye, I was a soldier in my youth" He said as both whelps and experienced Companions listened with adamant attention while Vilkas took a seat far away from everyone "And a damned good one at that"

"Was?" Athis asked as Gunnar gulped down a tankard of mead, his Adam's apple bobbing with each swallow.

"Was" Gunnar sighed, wiping his chin with his forearm "Got… tired of it after awhile and took up something a bit quieter"

"What was that? Farming, hunting, or perhaps you were someone's husband?" Alea asked, batting her eyes innocently as Skjor glowered.

Damn, Alea was trying to snag the older Nord. She always had a thing for older men, if Skjor was anything to go by, and now it seemed the temptation of that finally aged man was too much for her to resist.

"No, I became a priest and spent my days praying and preaching" Gunnar said quite seriously.

"Which god?" Njada asked, also looking quite interested in the older man.

"I leave that to your imagination" He grinned at her, earning a girlishly smile and giggle from the otherwise brutal woman.

"What made you pick up your sword again?" Farkas asked.

"Well… I was on my way through Skyrim to go do business in Hammerfell when I was caught up in an Imperial ambush" He grimaced "They mistook me for a Stormcloak and sentenced me to death"

"You got away?" Alea asked, somewhat confused.

"Yeah… I was at Helgen" He finally admitted, throwing back another bottle of mead.

"You saw the dragon?!" Athis gaped.

Vilkas numbly listened to the flurry of questions thrown at Gunnar, not joining in on the almost fable like story he spun for everyone about the huge black dragon, fighting alongside the Stormcloaks and making his way to Riverwood and then a quest for a Golden Claw. He was just finishing up telling them about meeting Jarl Balgruuf when Kodlak joined them and started sending them all on jobs.

Gunnar got a job out at Riverwood, settling a dispute between two parties and Vilkas got a job cleaning a home out of skeevers in the Pale.

As Vilkas packed he realized that he felt conflicted. He wanted the older man but at the same time he didn't want him. He wanted to know more and wanted to ignore him. He yearned and loathed at the same time and it drove him mad.

He resolved to ignore the man, because Vilkas didn't even know if Gunnar liked other men the same way and it's likely save his sanity, and then left for the Pale.


	5. Chapter 5

A month passed.

Gunnar quickly became popular among the other Companions for his cheerful personality and his near supernatural strength with his greatsword. He finished jobs in record time and always made sure to pick up any job that became available no matter difficulty or pay.

The older Nord also became rather popular around Whiterun as he helped resident. He shut up that annoying bard at the tavern, found a lost sword, killed bothersome bandits and generally lent his hand whenever one was needed.

Vilkas avoided him for sanity's sake, unless the man came to him for a job but then he was strictly professional and generally avoided slobbering over him like Njada, Alea and even Ria seemed to be doing. Those three took every chance to talk him up and down and trail after him like pups. What was worse was that Gunnar seemed completely oblivious to them, smiling that heartwarming smile and talking back in the friendliest of tones.

And as if their first match never happened, Gunnar chatted amicably with Vilkas and always came to him first for jobs. The older man didn't even seem dissuaded by Vilkas' gruff attitude and curt responses, and always took the job that was offered no matter the price or difficulty. He always got everything thrown at him done and came back smiling and as chatty and brass as ever.

Vilkas was hoping that his played distaste for the man would eventually turn him towards some other member of the Companions, anything to make fate stop teasing him with the aged warrior, but fate would have none of it as the man persisted.

Fate was even crueler to offer incidents of temptations.

Such as the time Vilkas walked outside to find Gunnar stripped to the waist, his sun kissed muscles glistening with sweat and sparring with Farkas who was in a similar condition. They were sparring, taking light swings at each other. Vilkas was hypnotized by the fluidness of the movement of the older man's impressive muscles, and couldn't help but stare. When the two finished, deciding on a good hearted draw, Gunnar caught Vilkas staring and gave him a wide grin. Vilkas started and then quickly scowled… and then Gunnar yelled

"Ah come on! You know you want a piece of this!" And then stroked his muscular chest sensually.

Vilkas had to quickly run away to hide his red blush.

The next incident was when he was forced to deliver the payment for a job to Gunnar. Apparently the old warrior had told Alea that he had done the job and then stumbled off to bed without taking it. She threatened to twist Vilkas'… personal bits off if he didn't so he grudgingly agreed to first thing in the morning.

He went down to the whelp quarters, and found the door closed which should have been the first warning sign that something was wrong, but pushed it open anyway… and found Gunnar in nothing but his breechcloth. His hair was a mess and his good eye was still bleary from sleep and his broad jaw dotted with morning fuzz.

However, despite yelling and screaming in his head that the knight had simply intruded on the old warrior right after he had woken up, nothing could change the fact that the older man was practically naked right in front of him. Strong, long legs perfectly muscular, a few barely noticeable scars, bare sculpted chest and his muscular arms all on display for any person's viewing pleasure.

"Morning pup" Gunnar had sleepily grumbled.

Vilkas had stared at him, completely oblivious to anything, until Gunnar loudly cleared his three times and then finally managed to garner Vilkas' attention. When the knight looked up at the older man's face and not his god like body he was faced with a sleepy but still sly smirk

"See something you like pup?" Gunnar smirked.

Vilkas tossed the coins at Gunnar and ran away, hearing Gunnar's rich laugh following him all the way up stairs.

And then the incident that only lasted a short minute but still haunted Vilkas' mind for weeks afterward.

Vilkas had walked outside and found Gunnar's back to him, the older man facing Athis and Tovar. Gunnar was fiddling with something on front of him while Athis and Tovar stared with adamant attention. The knight was about to ask what in the name of Oblivion they were doing when the rather loud sound of a buckle being undone and then Gunnar said

"See? Mine is bigger"

Athis and Tovar muttered something and Vilkas ran to get something for his bloody nose.

Then Fate proved herself quite the bitch when Skjor came to him the information on another piece of Wuuthrad and sending him with Farkas.

"You can't be serious" Vilkas sighed, rubbing his temples.

"He's ready to become a full fledged member" Skjor said, obviously not happy about it either "Kodlak, Alea and even myself think he's ready for a test of honor"

"But with Farkas?" Vilkas protested, trying not to sound jealous.

"Because every whelp needs to be accompanied by a member of the Circle when proving their honor, Alea wouldn't be able to concentrate around him, I don't like him, Kodlak is far too old and you've made it quite obvious that you can't even stand being in the same room as him for more than five minutes" Skjor explained.

If only he knew why

"Farkas has proven to be far better with people and let's be real Vilkas, Gunnar is an experienced fighter and could probably do it on his own"

Vilkas only sighed, realizing that fighting with him would be useless and arouse suspicion about his actual thoughts of the older man.

"When do they go?"

"I'll send them this afternoon after Gunnar finishes up with Njada in the training yard"

"What?"

"He's outside teaching her some hand to hand moves" Skjor explained "He's actually a good teacher"

Vilkas thought for a moment and then went to watch.

"That's it, keep your shoulders square" Gunnar grinned, effortlessly blocking all of the hits Njada threw at him.

* * *

It seemed that every Companion and non-Companion was watching. Alea, Ria, Athis, Tovar, Vignar, Farkas and even Kodlak were watching from near the back entrance. Eorlund was watching from his forge, deciding to take a break to watch. A few citizens were watching off to the side, eyes glued to their beloved new comer as he faced against one of the lesser liked Companions.

"Don't just rely on the strength of your arms" Gunnar said "Fighting hand to hand is also speed and tactic"

Njada swung at him. Gunnar sidestepped and landed a light hit at her unguarded side. She grunted and stepped back quickly, holding up her arms in a more defensive position. She took a second to think and then stepped forward again, swinging at him again. Gunnar sidestepped but Njada immediately took a sidestep in the same direction, continuing her swing.

Then Gunnar swung his leg, sweeping Njada off her feet and sent her straight on her ass on the ground. She gaped up at him.

"And always remember that anything can happen in a fight" He smirked before offering a hand for her.

The crowd cheered, cheering Gunnar on despite it only being training. There were even more love struck eyes the usual and though Vilkas was one of them, he couldn't help but think that Gunnar was more than likely old enough to be the father of most of them and couldn't help but feel his lust the least be hampered by the fact. Fatherly or not, the man was just too damn hot!

"That was great!" Njada exclaimed… and then practically launched herself forward to steal a kiss from the older Nord's lips. However her efforts were intercepted by said older Nord's large and calloused hand.

"Now hold up girly" He chuckled, amused by her enthusiasm despite her usual tough demeanor.

"What?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

"What? Why were you about to kiss me dear? I was just trying to sharpen your skills?" He asked, still slightly amused but also genuinely confused.

"Ah come on old man" Njada grinned perversely "You can't have NOT noticed how much every smart woman here just plainly wants a piece of you"

"But I already love someone else" He said.

* * *

Vilkas knocked back his forth drink, feeling the pleasant buzz at the back of his skull grow. Skjor came by and sat next to him, handing him another bottle before attacking a bottle of his own.

They sat drinking for a bit, both silent. Vilkas looked to a plastered Njada wailing her woes to a disheartened Alea, working on her way to the same condition. Ria didn't seem that upset by the shocking news, but was still knocking them back faster than Alea.

"So… they went" Skjor said, placing the now empty bottle next to Vilkas'.

"Aye" Vilkas slurred.

"Girls seem upset" Skjor noted.

"Aye"

"…So, who do you think it is?"

"Who?"

"The lucky lady he's got moony eyes for"

Vilkas drank his mead.

He wanted to kill whoever was the person Gunnar wanted. He wanted to know who it was to want to know what attracted him, what was he missing to get the older man he so wanted. But he wasn't quite drunk enough to admit that.

"Don't know… probably some older woman like that produce seller in the market" He slurred.

"…I don't know, he seems like the kind of guy that would pick a woman that was on par with him" Skjor said.

"Maybe…" Vilkas muttered, before reaching out and taking another bottle of mead off the table and drinking that one down as well.

"Then again maybe he's into weaker women or… maybe beast races, or even elves? Do you think he's into elves?" Skjor nodded slowly and Vilkas realized that Skjor was probably already tipsy by the time he had come over.

"Maybe he's into guys?"

Vilkas just sighed before stuffing another bottle into Skjor's hands.

"I think you need another drink"

_Anything for you to keep giving me hope for the old hunk_


	6. Chapter 6

Farkas and Gunnar stood looking down the stone steps leading to Dustman's Cairn, both looking exceptionally unenthused about the task ahead.

"And what would a weapon fragment be doing in there?" Gunnar asked.

"Don't know, all we know is that the scholar told us it was in there" Farkas shrugged.

"I just hope there aren't any Drauger in there" Gunnar sighed, unsheathing his greatsword and descending the steps "I hate Drauger"

"You've faced them before?" Farkas asked, falling behind the older Nord. The younger Nord was curious about the older Nord's experience, especially since the man claimed to have been a priest until just a short while ago.

"Yes, I was doing a favor for this shop owner and I had to go through these old burial ruins" Gunnar explained, pausing just long enough to shove open the rusty door to let himself and Farkas in "And the place was crawling with them along with some would-be bandits and some huge Frostbite spiders"

"Hate spiders" Farkas muttered.

"Me too, especially when they're trying to kill me" Gunnar laughed, making Farkas smile.

They paused to investigate the first room which looked like it had been tampered with. Open graves with bodies tossed out, ancient pottery smashed and kicked around. A few well used pickaxes lay about the ground and there were foot prints in the thick dust.

Gunnar took a moment to right the coffins and their occupants, muttering some short prayers for the long dead Nords. It was such a strangely kind thing for the older Nord to do, especially since no one else would dare even think about touching those rotting dust bags, that Farkas felt a strange sort of respect and fondness growing for the old warrior.

"I can see why everyone likes you"

"Really? Everyone?" Gunnar asked skeptically though with a good natured smile "You're brother seems to hate my guts"

"Vilkas? I'm sure he likes you, he just has this thing about trust and strangers" Farkas said as they advanced "He doesn't open up until he can trust you or until he knows you, I'm sure after this he'll be a bit nicer"

"I sure hope so" Gunnar laughed "Because with the way he's been acting… well it makes me think I kicked his puppy or something"

Farkas chuckled as well, though for a different reason. He could see Gunnar being brave enough to kick Vilkas while he was in beast form and it really was a funny mental image.

The two advanced into the ruins and sadly they did encounter Drauger shortly in. But with their combined might the dusty old corpses were little more than hindrances and soon they were moving again.

"For someone claiming to be a priest till only a few weeks ago, you're pretty good" Farkas said as they dispatched another set of Drauger.

"Well when I was a soldier most of what I was supposed to learn was burned into my memory" Gunnar said, pulling his sword from the dried guts of one of the corpses "It's just a matter if I can get these old bones to do it that's the problem"

"You can't be that old"

"No, but I've put a lot of strain on my body in my youth and I was also put under a lot of strain from others, so I feel older then I look" Gunnar said, pausing to rub his neck.

"Strain?" Farkas asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Gunnar sighed, suddenly sounding much older.

Farkas let the matter drop as they entered a chamber that was surprisingly Drauger free. He went to examine an oddly out of place alchemy table while Gunnar went to examine a small side room. The two had barely separated for three minutes before the heavy thud of an iron gate slamming shut came from Gunnar's direction.

The small side room was a trap. Gunnar was trying to force the lever to the open position again.

"Shit! It's stuck!" He grunted, putting all his muscle behind the lever.

Farkas walked over to the gate and gave it an experimental shake. It was solid and he doubted that even together they could force it open again.

"Look what you've gotten yourself into" Farkas chuckled, making Gunnar smirk "Sit tight while I look for a way to get you out"

"Hurry will ya? I ain't into cages" Gunnar grinned.

Farkas turned around, fully intent on getting at that switch, but found himself faced with a group of people pulling themselves from the shadows. Judging by their scent and their eerie smiles and their silver swords they were Silver Hand.

"Shit" Farkas cursed as they surrounded him.

"It's time to die dog" One sneered.

"We knew you'd be coming here" Another taunted.

"You're mistake Companion"

"Which one is that?" One said, jerking their chin towards Gunnar. The old warrior glared right back, unsheathing his greatsword. He actually looked rather intimidating and the Silver Hand actually hesitated but pushed forward anyway.

"Doesn't matter, he's with the mutt so he dies" One said, bolstering their resolve.

"Killing you will make a find tale" Another sneered.

Trapped, Farkas saw little way out then use his cursed blood. Sure, if Gunnar was with him then he wouldn't even think of it, but Gunnar was trapped behind a gate. And on his own Farkas didn't stand a chance.

"None of you will live to tell it" Farkas growled.

Gunnar watched in horrified awe as the Companion seemingly doubled in size, dark brown fur bursting from his skin and his face elongated into something more akin to a wolf's muzzle…

* * *

Vilkas, Skjor, Alea, Ria and Njada were all plastered by the time the sun sunk below the horizon. And they were inebriated beyond all common sense and judgment by the time Farkas and Gunnar came back. The old harbinger was less then enthused about their state but still ushered the Circle outside to officially bring the Gunnar into the Companions.

The old Nord was outside, standing under the moonlight looking into the darkened skies. The silvery beams reflected beautifully off him and Vilkas and Alea openly ogled him as Kodlak gently nudged them into the right spots. And once the three managed to remain on their feet and keep their heads straight, Kodlak started the ceremony.

Vilkas however couldn't really concentrate and the words just phased through his befuddled and hazy mind. He only noted that Farkas was flicking his eyes between the plastered Circle members and then Gunnar as he said his lines. It seemed he had picked up that something was seriously wrong if they had gotten this drunk without him. Vilkas decided that he might tell his brother later… if he remembered.

The ceremony finished and Gunnar immediately stopped anyone form staggering off to bed, looking surprisingly somber.

"So, you all are werewolves"

Kodlak balked and then looked to Farkas for an explanation. Farkas looked at his feet and then off to the side. The harbinger sighed deeply before waving vaguely at Alea, Skjor and Vilkas.

"Help me get these drunken idiots to bed and I'll explain everything"

* * *

It should have been thrilling, the older Nord holding him tight and dragging him off to bed.

But truth be told Vilkas couldn't get very excited over getting his drunken ass dragged off to bed. But at least he had one of the older man's thick arms wrapped around his waist and an arm draped across Gunnar's broad shoulders. He could have even blame his drunken state for leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Would have stayed if I had known that you guys would have started a party" Gunnar joked.

"Not much'a party" Vilkas slurred "We juust aaalllll started drinkin'"

"Must have had a reason" Gunnar pried. The old warrior paused to readjust Vilkas before painstakingly attacking the stairs.

"Girls upset… about mooooooony eyesss" Vilkas explained.

"Huh?"

"They were… upset that yooou confessed" Vilkas sighed, mindlessly rubbing his head against the glorious shoulder.

"Ah… well you can tell them that it's one sided for now" Gunnar said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to readjust Vilkas again before tackling the hallway.

"Whoo wooouldn't want yoou?" Vilkas mumbled.

"Apparently this person, I keep trying to win their favor but nothing seems to get through" Gunnar sighed almost sadly.

"Their blind" Vilkas slurred firmly, jutting his chin out.

Gunnar just gave him a grin before hauling him into his room. How he knew it was Vilkas' room and not his brothers was a mystery to Vilkas' pickled mind, so he let it slide as the old warrior gently laid him on his bed.

"Finally got you in bed pup" Gunnar smiled.

Vilkas turned bright red as his mind went down the gutter.

"Gunnar, I got Alea and Skjor in bed" Farkas said from some far off place… probably just outside the door but Vilkas was too drunk to tell the difference.

"That fast?" Gunnar asked.

"Alea just followed Skjor into bed… so don't disturb them till morning" Farkas sighed.

"Alright, get some sleep" Gunnar said with all the authority of a father.

"That sounds good after today" And then the sound of retreating footsteps followed his brother's voice.

Realizing that sleep would be the best for him as well, Vilkas started fumbling with his armor straps. Drunk as he was he still knew that sleeping in his armor would be extremely uncomfortable. However after several botched attempts, his hands were swatted away and replaced with larger, aged and much steadier hands.

"Let me pup" Gunnar smirked.

He had Vilkas stripped to his breechcloth in less than a few minutes and then tucked into bed like a child soon after.

"Good night pup" Gunnar smiled warmly.

"Night father" Vilkas murmured.

He curled up into a ball under his blankets, not comprehending what he had said even as Gunnar left his room laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Gunnar sat, watching the moon slowly make its way across the sky. It painted the black night with silver light and made the stars glimmer a bit more

There was a lot for the old solider to take in on this beautiful night.

He was now part of the Companions, one of the most honorable fighter guilds across Skyrim, and was now part of a family. A family that also had some werewolves in it apparently… warring werewolves apparently that were divided over wither or not the wolf blood was a gift or a curse.

"Interesting" He said into the night sky.

It was really interesting. Being a soldier he had seen lots of fighting and plenty of war like things. And being a priest he had experienced a taste of the unique insanity priests faced with infrequent visions of gods, futures and the occasional early demise. But werewolves? That was something not totally crazy but still interesting.

"Maybe I'll get these old bones to stay a bit longer" He said, leaning back in his chair.

He looked back at the moon and wondered if he would be singing songs to it soon as a beast or cursing the very sight of its silvery beams. Then again he'd probably have to stay for a few years before they even considered sharing this cursed/blessed werewolf blood, or prove that he wasn't a useless old man.

But first thing was first, he reached out and took a bottle of mead from the table left out by someone and uncorked it.

He was going to have a drink and actually enjoy it before he got to work.

He had a list of favors he owed people or people just expected to do out of his own kind heart and on his own damned time. And while Companions were fun and all, certainly more fun than doing favors for completely random people for next to nothing, the list was getting ridiculous and he needed to do something about it.

He decided to start first thing in the morning.

For now, he'd enjoy his mead and the company of the moon.

* * *

The next morning, despite throbbing headaches, mysterious bruises and complete black outs from the previous night, all members of the Companions were up and ready for work the next morning.

"Gods, my head" Njada groaned, hangover draught in her hand.

There were several grunts of acknowledgement as all the Companions tried to get themselves pepped up for the long day of work. And when that didn't work, more hangover draughts were brought out and passed around.

While waiting for Kodlak to show up with work to be passed out, Vilkas managed to work through enough of his headache to note that Gunnar wasn't there. He vaguely wondered where the old warrior was. However he wasn't allowed to mediate on where the older man was long before the harbinger came with work.

Vilkas would be sent to Markarth to help deal with one of the many dragon menaces that had popped up. Fighting a dragon would certainly be an interesting endeavor to take on… but…

"Kodlak, where's Gunnar?" Vilkas asked.

"Said that he had some other business to do and would back in a few days" Kodlak said, holding a note with the job information out to Alea as she struggled to chug the rest of her draught.

"Oh…" Vilkas sighed before trudging downstairs to pack.

He didn't want to admit that he would miss the old man… but he would. Especially since now being a member of the Companions he could travel with the others on jobs and such.

The knight vaguely wondered what business could draw the older man away before finishing up with his packing and leaving for Markarth.

Gunnar yawned as Irileth tried to pep her soldiers up for fighting a dragon. She really was doing a good job, skills likely hone from listening to her Jarl go on and on about the war effort, but no matter what the spunky dark elf said he just couldn't find the enthusiasm to fight a dragon.

He tried to focus and pay attention, but he soon found himself drifting. The older man looked around, desperately trying to find something to remedy his boredom, and his good eye found Vilkas walking by. The pup seemed to be on his way out the main gates, likely on his way out to a job.

"Hey pup!" He smiled and then chuckled when he realized just how fitting that nickname was now that he knew Vilkas was a werewolf.

Vilkas snapped his head Gunnar's way, eyes wide in shock. But then his cheeks puffed in indignation and he turned back towards the gate. He gave a curt wave of his hand without looking as he continued about his way.

He laughed and turned back to Irileth. At the very least he had that stubborn Vilkas to go back too after his list had been tamed, watching that knight squirm was far too entertaining, exceptionally since he acted like such a prude.

"Alright, let's move out" Irileth said, trying Gunnar's attention away again.

"After you housecarl" Gunnar said.

The dark elf gave him a look and then started running. He followed after her with the soldiers following him. They were off to the Western watch tower to fight a dragon.

* * *

When Vilkas returned to Whiterun roughly two weeks later, toting the skull of that troublesome dragon as a trophy, he was expecting less-stressful-then-taking-on-a-dragon evening. Maybe he'd cram in another much lighter job before resting tomorrow. Maybe he'd even talk with Gunnar, start to build up some courage with him.

Gunnar had haunted his mind all the way to Markarth, while he was fighting the damned dragon, while carving the skull from that damned dragon, and then the journey home. It was like a nagging addiction and there was no remedy to it other than the man himself and Vilkas still wasn't sure if Gunnar was into men. Besides, he had been so cold to him that the old man probably thought the knight hated him.

Sighing, Vilkas entered Jorvashkr… greeted by Gunnar stripped to the waist with his torso wrapped in blood stained linen strips. Athis was wrapping another layer atop the others, looking worn. The old man looked like he had just gone through the bowels of Oblivion, his good eye bloodshot and marked with purple sleepless shadows. He sipped mead and winced when ever Athis tugged on the bandages.

"What happened?!" He yelped, leaving his things by the doors and rushing to Gunnar's side.

The shock of seeing Gunnar injured made Vilkas completely forget about trying to push the man. His sudden affection seemed to have shocked them all, as all three of the men had widened eyes.

"I-I mean… what the hell managed to hurt you" Vilkas corrected quickly.

"Dragon" Gunnar sighed. He sucked down the last of his mead "And a legend come true"

"Huh?"

"Seems our friend here is something straight from Nord legends" Athis added.

"Straight from… what?"

"Apparently I'm the all mighty Dragonborn, Dovahkiin, master of the Voice" Gunnar muttered "User of the Thu'um"

As if remembering something painful, Gunnar nearly doubled over in pain, cursing in some strange language that made the room tremble slightly.

"Right, and master of using some power you're not used too and sending your dumbass into rubble"

Athis grumbled, gently stroking the older man's back despite his harsh words.

"Alright" Vilkas snapped "Someone start from the top and tell me what in the hell is going on"

"Alright pup" Gunnar sighed. He patted the seat next to him and after a moment's hesitation he obliged the older man.

"It all started with my mother and father" Gunnar started with a grin

Athis and Vilkas promptly struck him upside the head, which only made the old Nord laugh.

"Alright, alright!" He laughed "It all started with that watch tower"

When the tale was said and done, Athis made the old man take a health potion and took away his mead

"It'll thin the blood and make you bleed more" The dark elf explained to the pouting Nord "And I don't want to have to haul you unconscious ass to bed, again!"

Gunnar pouted some more but then choked down his health potion.

"So… you got your wounds not from fighting in close combat with a dragon, but apparently 'Shouting' with enough force to knock you back into a pile of rubble that collapsed on you, right after you had just brushed up on how to use it from four old hermits on a mountain" Vilkas sighed, chugging a bottle of mead much to Gunnar's jealous cringe.

"Yeah" Gunnar grinned.

"Dumbass" Vilkas muttered.

"Thanks, love you too pup" Gunnar grinned, laughing when Vilkas spat out his mead.

"Well, you should really go back and get more lessons, cause right now you pretty much suck at this whole Shouting business" Athis remarked.

"But they refuse to teach me anymore until I go and get some horn from some cave to prove myself" Gunnar sighed "Which means I have to go out and basically do another favor for someone"

"Are you?" Vilkas asked, trying not to sound like he really didn't want the old warrior to go.

"Aye, but there's no way anyone's going to let me out of here with these wounds and without someone watching my back" Gunnar smiled, giving Athis a look "So I was waiting for the Circle to come back to see if I could drag anyone with me when I get better"

"Take Vilkas, judging by that dragon skull he's better then you at dragon hunting" Athis smirked "Fabled dragon slayer"

"You little" Gunnar growled playfully, but then the elf's words seemed to have sunk in because he turned to Vilkas with a grin.

"Actually, that's perfect! What do you say pup?" Gunnar asked, beaming.

Have you ever been faced with a perfectly aged and stunning handsome man, giving you a perfect smile and asking something of you that you actually want? No? Good because Vilkas' will crumbled completely at the sight.

"S-sure" He sighed.

What the hell was he getting himself into?

* * *

Soooooo… anyone wanna Beta this? Cause I couldn't do proper grammar to save my life


	8. Chapter 8

It was the collective agreement that Gunnar wouldn't be let out adventuring until his injuries had healed. This meant they had to deal with a pouting old warrior until then and as much as everyone wanted to deny it and say that it was annoying, having to take care of the older man was a fantasy-come-true for those stricken by his charms.

Gunnar had broken several of his ribs, gave himself some rather nasty cuts and bruised a few of his organs in his accident, which meant that he was confined to his bed most of the time. If he needed to move at all someone had to help support his weight so he didn't worsen his injuries.

This is where the Companions came in. Someone had to be at his side all the time to help him sit up, get him to drink health potions, made sure he ate, help him to the chamber pot and then help him get dressed. And while the girls were jumping up and down for the chance, Kodlak said that to prevent any sort of 'mishaps' that only the male Companions would help Gunnar recover.

This meant for Vilkas, life was going to be a living hell.

Sure Tovar, Athis, Skjor and Farkas were there to help divide the duties, but at one point he would be there helping him try to do every day things. He actually couldn't wait for them to go traveling so he wouldn't have to be asked to help the man get dressed.

His plan was of course shot out the window when the first morning of his day of him having to help the old warrior happened. The knight walked down the stairs and into the whelp room, and found Gunnar on his bed, staring dejectedly up at the ceiling. The old warrior looked rather… depressed and for a moment Vilkas felt sorry for him.

But then Gunnar looked to the side and noticed Vilkas standing there and a big grin made its way across his face.

"Morning pup, ready for a day of hell?" He asked quite amicably.

Vilkas sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm not much trouble" Gunnar smiled "And I'm pretty sure I only need a week more of recovery before we can get on the road together"

"Right, what's first?" Vilkas asked.

"Need to change the bandages, so come help me up" Gunnar grunted, wincing as he shifted slightly.

Vilkas went to the older man's side and gently wormed one of his arms behind Gunnar's broad shoulders. Then gently, he helped the old man sit up though despite their gentle efforts the old man still groaned in pain as he sat up fully and pushed the blankets out of the way.

"Shit, that hurts" He groaned, but still pointed out where the extra linen strips were being held.

They were easy enough to change, the bloodied strips easier to get rid of, but Vilkas was horribly distracted the entire time. Why? Because someone had thought it would be a good idea to leave the older Nord in nothing but his breechcloth, so the knight had to deal with looking at the cursed fabric and wondering what lay beneath them. With the way the worn cloth hung loosely from the man's lean hip, the knight could make out the vauge shape of the man's soft manhood... The knight shook his head and forced all his attentions to the task at hand, not day dreaming about the man's... pride.

However once the bandages had been changed Vilkas had a growing erection and still a long day of helping the old man.

"Thanks pup" Gunnar smiled as the new bandages were finished off.

Vilkas merely grunted, trying to keep more blood from rushing to his cheeks or running south.

"Don't suppose that I could pester you to grab that water skin?" Gunnar asked innocently, pointing at one that had been left next to Athis' bed.

Vilkas complied, trying his hardest not to walk like he was burning with desire. The knight gave the old warrior the skin and was about to excuse himself to settle his problem. But then Gunnar took the skin, popped the cork and then wrapped his lips around the opening.

Vilkas lost all ability to think and simply watched.

He became lost in the way that Gunnar's throat moved each time he swallowed, the way his lips remained sealed around the opening, and the small wet noises he made as he swallowed or the way the natural bump in Gunnar's throat bodded with every swallow. It almost made the knight wonder what else the old man could do with his mouth…

"I-I've… I'll be right back" Vilkas managed before fleeing the room.

Gunnar looked honestly confused, looking from the skin to the door Vilkas had fled and then back to the skin. However, when Vilkas came back a few moments later, his face hardened and looking rather angry, Gunnar just smiled knowingly.

"Something wrong pup?" He asked.

"Nothing, now what else do you need old man" Vilkas snapped.

"Nothing much, but how's about you help me wipe off some of this sweat?" Gunnar asked with a mischievously arched eyebrow.

The old man laughed when Vilkas ran again.

* * *

Sighing deeply, Vilkas sat back and glanced wearily at the old man now out cold in bed.

The old man had done nothing but tease him until Vilkas finally got the nerve to toss in a little something extra with Gunnar's health potions. Now the old man was deeply asleep, and as much as the knight wanted to just admire the man's handsome visage when it wasn't teasing him into a tizzy, he really needed the time to clean up a bit and set his thoughts straight.

He picked up bits of blood stained linen strips, empty potion bottles and the dishes from their lunch. He had just come back from giving Tilma the dishes and got back to the room to notice that the old man wasn't sleeping so peacefully anymore.

Gunnar had broken out in a sweat that glistened on his sun kissed skin, good eye screwed shut in what looked like pain and his lips slightly parted as he groaned deeply. His large body twitched and fidgeted as much as his pained wounds would let him.

"Are you awake, Gunnar?" Vilkas asked, wondering if the old man had bothered his wounds.

The old Nord only groaned again. He was still deeply asleep, so what was wrong with him?

Vilkas knelt by the old warrior's side and gingerly pressed the back of his hand against that sweaty forehead. It felt sweaty and clammy, not feverish so that meant it wasn't his wounds bothering him. So what had the old man so worked up? Nightmares?

"No" Gunnar moaned.

"No?" Vilkas asked softly. A man as experienced as Gunnar probably had something or two that haunted him till this day, so it probably was nightmares "What's wrong Gunnar?"

"D-don't… captain… I can't" Gunnar groaned, brow furrowed deep.

"What can't you do solider?" Vilkas asked. Maybe if he just rolled with it, he could find out what haunted him.

"I c-can't kill… those" He took a shuddering breath in "I can't kill those kids"

What?

"Please… please don't make me" Gunnar begged.

Who could have ordered Gunnar to kill children? What sick bastard would ever do that? But first of all, what was Gunnar doing that required that sort of action?

"Won't… kill you first…"

Vilkas hesitantly reached out and stroked the old man's stubble covered cheek. It seemed to sooth him, his pained expression softening slightly.

"Sorry captain…" He sighed before he softly whispered "…I told you I wouldn't"

Gunnar went completely silent and Vilkas just sat there watching him for the longest time.

Sometime later Skjor offered to change places and Vilkas gratefully went to go get a drink before turning in for the night.

When Gunnar awoke he found Skjor sitting by his bedside. He was completely unaware of the nightmare he had had, but felt a few old wounds aching slightly and decided to go easy on his fellow veteran.

* * *

A week later Gunnar was his old self, joking and teasing everyone. His wounds had patched up perfectly and he was rearing to get out of bed. He seemed in high spirits as he waited for Vilkas to pack up some things needed for a long bout out in Skyrim's wilderness.

"Come on pup!" Gunnar called from upstairs as Vilkas packed for their journey "We're burning day light!"

Vilkas grumbled and complied, finishing off what he would need before slinging his pack over his shoulder and heading up to meeting the beaming old warrior standing impaitently by the door. Seeming him so chipper and ready to go almost made Vilkas forget that one moment the old warrior sounded so weak and vulnerable.

Almost

"Ready pup?" Gunnar grinned.

"Yeah" Vilkas said.

"What? Change your mind about traveling around with little old me?" Gunnar teased.

"No, let' go old man" Vilkas shoot back.

That got him another heartwarming smile before Gunnar set out with Vilkas following after him. Vilkas gave a few parting words to the others as they left, feeling a small tinge of pride as he noted the jealous eyes of the lot.

Together they left Jorvashkr, walked right out of Whiterun's front gate and then into the wilderness.

* * *

"Why would the Greybeards send you all the way out here?" Vilkas asked the old man as they stood before Ustengrav. The bitter winds howled around them, giving the tomb an air of creepiness that it didn't need.

"Cause this is where the horn lies" Gunnar grinned "Or at least according to those old hermits"

"Are you sure?"

"Nope"

"Then let's get on with it" Vilkas sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

First, they faced a set of stairs which wasn't really all that bad. But said stairs were littered with brittle old bones and the bloodied bodies of two bandits.

"Wonder what killed them?" Vilkas asked aloud as Gunnar went through their pockets.

"Hmm… probably each other judging by these cuts" Gunnar said as he pocketed the last septuim "Crude… clumsy even…"

He stood up and listened a moment, large body tensed like a saber cat.

"Mages about, be careful pup"

"I can handle myself" Vilkas defended.

"I know you can pup, but mages are tricky to deal with even with my skills, I don't want to see you get hit with a ball of fire or struck with lightning"

They pressed forward down the stairs and entered a chamber. At the far end of the chamber were two mages fighting against two bandits.

Gunnar cursed softly and pulled Vilkas behind a pillar.

"What do we do?" Vilkas whispered.

"Hmm" Gunnar scratched his chin in thought for a moment before unsheathing his large great sword. Very cautiously he peeked from behind the pillar.

Seeing no harm in it, Vilkas did the same from a crouched position, wondering what the old man was thinking. Even a man of Gunnar's caliber would have to be suicidal to take a mage head on, so simply rushing in there was simply out of the question. So what was he doing?

The mages defeated the bandits, not really surprising. After fixing their robes like nothing had happened they ventured away from the scene of the battle and started towards a room off to the side. Likely to join their friends or look for any more wayward bandits.

Gunnar tensed slightly and lifted his sword, teeth clenched together in concentration and Vilkas vaguely wondered if he should have gotten out of the way.

One of the two mages caught up to the second and they began speaking in quiet tones. Standing together they were about to head into the hallway leading out, when they paused and then one moved in front of the other. That was when Gunnar took two hurried steps forward and tossed his greatsword with all his might.

The sword went slicing through the air, making the faintest whisper and going far too fast for the mages to even have noticed before the huge sword impaled both of them and then continued hurtling the lot inside the hallway. When the rather satisfying thunk of the sword, likely impaling the hallway wall, Gunnar let out a small grin and then went to go get his sword.

"…And did you know that would work?" Vilkas asked.

"Absolutely not, but it was pretty damn cool that it did didn't it?" Gunnar smirked over his shoulder.

"For an old man you sure have the heart of a youngling" Vilkas sighed.

"What was that pup?" Gunnar called from the hallway.

"You heard me!"

After the first chamber had been looted of everything of value, they moved on into the hallway and then were faced with another set of stairs. This was one had a mangled mage corpse near the top and then another along with a Drauger corpse at the bottom. The sound of mages' voices mingled with the gurgled grunts of the Drauger as the sounds of the two fighting came from just beyond.

"Sounds like fun" Gunnar grinned, pulling the last blooded coin from the dead mage "Ready to go?"

"We're going to fighting them head on?" Vilkas asked skeptically.

"No, I'm gonna try something reckless"

He rushed down the stairs, Vilkas trying to keep up, and then hooked the sharp turn that lead into the room where the mages and the Drauger were fighting. The old warrior came to such an abrupt stop at the door that Vilkas crashed into his back and was sent arse first to the ground.

"Fus, ROH!"

It seemed that the very foundation of the structure shook with the power of Gunnar's voice. And as the echo of his voice slowly drifted through the building, a sort of deafening silence came over the air.

"HA!" Gunnar's booming voice shattered the strange silence "I didn't get tossed back this time!"

Vilkas peered around the old man to see that the bodies of the mages and of the Drauger were strewn about the floor of the next room, all dead and limbs jutting out in stiff angles.

"What, gonna sit there all day pup? Come on!" Gunnar grinned, holding out a hand for Vilkas.

Vilkas just shook his head and then took the offered hand.

This certainly was the start of an interesting adventure.

* * *

They explored a bit through a series of connecting chambers after Gunnar had looted all the bodies. They found some treasures left in old urns and then a few things the mages had left about such as potions that were safely tucked away.

They stumbled upon a room filled with old urns and ancient embalming tools. After picking the place clean of treasure Gunnar looked around a bit and happened across a slightly raised, rough door shape in the wall.

"Looks like we might use this later on" Gunnar said.

How he knew was a mystery so Vilkas simply shrugged it off.

They looked around a bit until they found a way leading further into the ruins. Despite his past history of brashness, Gunnar advised cation.

"Bandits, mages and Drauger, something ain't right" He muttered as they silently made their way further in.

They came across a chamber and the moment they stepped through the door's threshold a coffin along the way popped open and a Drauger stumbled out. It's hollow eyes rolled around until it met them and then the creature spat out a series of garbled words before pulling out a sword and charging them.

The knight and the old warrior unsheathed their own respective weapons and charged the creature. However, as soon as they came close another Drauger, seemingly stumbling into existence, that lifted his hand and started spraying a fount of ice like a mage.

"He's mine!" Gunnar yelled, smiling manically as he went after the magic using Drauger.

Vilkas didn't have time to question the old man's sanity, because the first Drauger was now swinging haphazardly at him. He had his shield yes, but the bag of bones wasn't giving him much of an opportunity to swing back, forcing him to defend himself.

"Shit" He cursed.

There was no way he was going to give Gunnar another reason to tease him. He was no going to lose to a man that had already lost to death!

Vilkas pushed forward, when the Drauger swing again this time the bag o bones was staggered backwards, giving the knight all the time he needed to thrust forward with his sword. His blade sliced clean through the Drauger's neck, taking the zombie's head straight from his shoulders.

The decapitated skull went flying through the air before landing next to Gunnar' feet with a thud. The old man only grinned at the knight, brushing the thinnest bit of front from his shoulders. The magic using Drauger lay in a diced heap a bit away.

"What took you so long pup?" Gunnar grinned.

"…Let's go" Vilkas fumed, storming past the old man who only chuckled.

Looking around they found a set of stairs that lead to a room that had a bridge that went across the room that they had just fought in. From there the bridge went into a room that held some stairs that lead to a large set of iron doors.

"Someone left me a present" Gunnar said, picking up a dusty bag of gold that someone had left by the doors.

"These lead further in?" Vilkas asked.

"Yep, so I guess now would be the time to see if you're willing to go or if you want to go back"

"You won't scare me off that easily"

"Good call, let's go pup" Gunnar smiled.

They pushed open the doors and advanced.

* * *

"This place is a death trap" Vilkas said, looking over his shoulder to make sure no spiders were following them "This horn had better be worth it"

Gunnar pulled the switch and the iron-gate blocking their path screeched upward. As soon as the ancient mechanism had managed that they advanced forward, not wanting to find out if anything had followed them.

The stone structures rising from the water startled them, but by that point they were probably too tired to fight anything else had it been a threat. Fighting Drauger, Frostbite spiders and fighting with traps had the tendency to do that even to amazing warriors like Vilkas and Gunnar.

Vilkas was looking forward to some well deserved rest after this, even if he had to drag the old man all the way back to Whiterun to do it.

Gunnar dashed forward and then let out a rather annoyed grunt.

"What?"

The old warrior raced forward to a stand that looked like it would normally house the horn, only for a note to be where the horn would have gone. The muscles around Gunnar's bad eyes twitched in a rather annoyed but comical manner.

"Someone has a lot of explaining to do" Gunnar growled, opening the note.

He read it for a second before hastily folding back up and stuffing it back in his bag.

"What'd it say?" Vilkas asked.

"We're off to Riverwood!"


	10. Chapter 10

Shortly after they left Ustengrav, Gunnar's strange fury had melted and he had cheered right up and resumed his usual playful personality. Which the knight preferred over his sulking one because the bitterly angry silence was an alien thing around the usually playful old warrior.

"Hey pup, watch your step"

Vilkas stumbled over an odd stone and one wrong step sent him falling forward. But the old warrior quick as the silver fox that he was reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Silly pup, I told you so" Gunnar chuckled.

"Thanks" Vilkas grunted, righting himself and trying not to enjoy the strength or warmth of Gunnar's large hand gripping his arm. He almost protested when the hand left him.

He realized that blood was flowing the wrong way and his cheeks felt a bit warmer than they should have. Gods this man roused him without even trying.

"S-so" Vilkas quickly managed, trying to distract his mind "What was being a priest like?"

"A priest? Now why would you want to hear about that pup? And why so suddenly?" Gunnar grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are you going to tell me or not old man?!" Vilkas snapped.

"Just teasing you pup" Gunnar laughed loudly "But seriously, being a priest was… mostly boring"

They paused along the road to let a merchant and wagon by. The merchant nodded and they returned the gesture before walking along as the merchant passed. Actually it was a rather nice to be traveling.

"Let's see, most days I prayed before a statue, ate, prayed some more, ate, prayed some more and then went to sleep" Gunnar said "Most days"

"How could you stand it?" Vilkas asked "Seems like a person such as yourself would go crazy within the hour"

"I wanted it, a quiet lifestyle away from the fighting and for awhile I really enjoyed it" Gunnar said "And then… well a few things happened and I came here, and then that whole Helgen business"

"What happened?" Vilkas pressed.

The knight should have realized that if an open book like Gunnar didn't immediately spill it that it was something painful to remember. But he wanted to know more about the man, especially after the nightmare episode. Besides, wanting to know what was on the inside distracted him from thinking about the handsome and sexiness outside.

"If it's okay with you pup, I'd rather not talk about it" Gunnar said, sunny personality suddenly gone.

He was about to protest, but then he saw the deep hurt in Gunnar's eye and shut his mouth. He had no right to ask the man about something painful, especially after being a complete prick to him their first few weeks.

"Sorry" Vilkas muttered.

They walked in silence for awhile, carefully traveling the cold roads. The silence was… strange but Vilkas didn't have the heart to ask the old man anything else. Damn, and after he had wanted to start building a relationship with the old man, now it felt like they were back to square one. Maybe he should-

"Being a priest is actually isn't a safe long term job" Gunnar suddenly said "After awhile priests start… losing their minds"

"What?"

"Turns out trying to draw the attention of the gods usually works" Gunnar sighed "After a few years you start hearing their voices in your head, seeing visions, and in some cases they even get possessed by them"

"…You've been possessed by the gods?" Vilkas asked.

"Yeah… a few times actually… it's not a nice experience and it often leaves your body and mind wrecked for weeks" Gunnar admitted, scratching the back of his head "Not only that but I also started seeing visions so often I had a hard time telling what was real and what was vision"

"That's terrible!"

"It's why I came here, because I was hoping to… get away from it all" Gunnar sighed, looking more his age "It just became too much…"

"I'm sorry for asking" Vilkas said.

"No, it's actually nice to tell someone" Gunnar smiled slightly "Though you'll probably think I'm a raging nut now"

"No" Vilkas said truthfully.

That part of him that wanted to know more about the man felt slightly satisfied, but then it wanted to know more and even if Gunnar was mentally or physically scarred from his years as a priest, it just made him yearn for the old warrior more and he felt a few yearnings to comfort the old man start to shamelessly grow.

"So, why do you think they want you to go all the way to Riverwood?" Vilkas ventured.

"No clue, but they better have the horn or they're going to deal with a very grumpy old man" Gunnar grinned at his own joke.

Vilkas smiled. He liked this old man not matter what, and some dark voice in the back of his mind voiced his fear

_But does he like you?_

* * *

It took two days to Riverwood, and each waking moment of those two days Vilkas got to enjoying Gunnar's near relentless teasing.

Several times it made him blush bright red and Gunnar had laughed himself to tears. And quite a few more times the blood rushed the complete other way and Gunnar laughed at Vilkas's discomfort, completely oblivious to the real source of the source of discomfort.

It got so bad that the knight nearly cried at the sight of Riverwood.

"Here we are" Gunnar announced.

"Finally" Vilkas sighed.

"What was that pup?"

"You heard me old man!"

They walked to the Giant's Inn and went in to see it empty save the man behind the counter and an older bar maid.

Gunnar went over to the bar maid

"Hello, I'd like the attic room" He said.

Vilkas looked up and saw no attic, so why was the old man asking for it? Was that code or something? Maybe it had something to do with that note where the horn should have been.

"Attic room eh? We don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home" The bar maid said, jerking her thumb towards the indicated room.

"Thanks" Gunnar said, handing her ten septuims before walking over to the room.

Vilkas followed, closing the door behind them. The old warrior plopped down on the bed and sighed deeply. After a moment of nothing happening, he groaned loudly.

"I think we've been dooped" He said almost dejectedly.

"Really?" Vilkas said sarcastically.

"Really! I mean who here could have gone through those ruins without getting killed by those Drauger?"

"Maybe we missed them"

"Gods, then someone out there is running around with the horn and I have no clue who it is!" Gunnar groaned.

The door suddenly opened and the old bar maid walked in. She looked with a judging eye at Vilkas before her eyes settled on Gunnar.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about" She said before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller and holding it out for Gunnar "I think you're looking for this"

"Yeah, thanks" Gunnar said, taking it. He stashed it in his bag before walking for the door.

"Hey! Wait!" The bar maid said, stepping in his way.

"What?" Gunnar groaned like a child.

"You're not even interested in why I have the horn?" She asked.

"…no" Gunnar stated so bluntly that Vilkas chuckled.

"At least hear me out, I went to a lot of trouble to get that horn"

"And so did I, if you haven't noticed" Gunnar said.

"Will you just listen to me?"

"Fine, let me hear it" Gunnar sighed.

"Not here"

"No thank you then"

"Gunnar" Vilkas said, fighting back laughter.

"Oh fine, where do you want me?"

The bar maid beckoned them to follow to what looked like hers or the bartender's room. When they all three stood in there she glanced at Vilkas

"I'm afraid you're friend shouldn't hear this" She said.

"If pup can't stay then I'm leaving" Gunnar threatened.

"…Fine, close the door"

"Now you're ordering me around girly? I'm afraid you're a bit early for that" Gunnar smiled confidently.

The bar maid only stared stunned at them before scowling and going over to the door and slamming it shut herself. She then stormed across the room and opened the wardrobe to open a secret door. She roughly waved them through and both the Companions followed, grinning at each other.

They went down a set of stairs and into a stocked room. On the table was a marked up map and a black bound book. The bar maid went over to the table and leaned against it before glaring at Gunnar.

"The Greybeards seem to think that you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right" She said.

"They Greybeards are right. I am Dragonborn" Gunnar said as though it were obvious.

"I hope so. But you'll forgive me if I don't assume that something's true just because the Greybeards say so" She scowled at him "I just handed you the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Does that make me Dragonborn, too?"

"No… and that's a terrible argument" Gunnar said. She sighed before entirely giving up on the argument.

"What do you want with me?" Gunnar said.

"I didn't go to all this trouble on a whim. I needed to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap" She sighed again before pushing forward "I'm not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out"

"This is going to take a while" Vilkas sighed, already seeing the defiance in the old warrior's eye.


	11. Chapter 11

"Work with me Gunnar" Delphine nearly begged.

"No, I will not work with a thief" Gunnar said firmly.

"I didn't steal anything"

"You took the Horn from the tomb when you knew full well that the Greybeards would send me to retrieve it" Gunnar snapped, jabbing an accusing finger at the older Breton "So, you DID steal it"

"Because I needed to know if this whole Dragonborn business wasn't a Thalmor trap" Delphine growled.

"The Thalmor wouldn't use a Nordic legend, and why would they? What possible benefit would they get from making a Dragonborn appear?"

"To cause more chaos! Skyrim is already weakened by the civil war and the dragons, why not make a mythical dragon slayer appear?"

"Because it would give them hope, and with hope they would fight back against the dragon united"

"You stubborn old fool!"

"Who you calling old?!"

Vilkas could only sigh in utter boredom as the two bickered back and forth like an old married couple. Did all couples argue like that? He hoped that he and Gunnar-

He quickly struck down that impossibility, blushing slightly for even letting the thought enter his mind, before going back to listening to the two argue.

"I'm just saying that the Thalmor are a dangerous threat" Delphine pressed.

"Look, lady, the Thalmor may be devious little bastards but they wouldn't take advantage of Skyrim while she was dealing with dragons and rebels, yeah it'd be easier and all but there would be no sport or pride in it, they'd want to honor of dealing the blows not fire breathing lizards" Gunnar said, "They'd enjoy the credit too much"

"And what makes you say that? Huh? Are you a Thalmor spy?" Delphine practically growled.

"What's with you and Thalmor spies?! My gods woman, they're too busy trying to focus on the easier task of outlawing Talos worship then dirty their hands fighting dragons"

Vilkas sighed and fidgeted in the chair that he had been confined too. At the rate these two were going, he could have walked to Whiterun, caught the other Companions up, had a drink, fought, kill and skinned a dragon and then be back before these two had even moved away from the Thalmor subject.

He sighed again and leaned back in the chair, trying to at least get comfortable. He'd need it at this rate.

"Look, the dragons are rising for a good reason"

"Because Alduin has come back" Gunnar snapped before visibly recoiling. He looked like he rather regretted what he had just said.

What? How did Gunnar know if he had only been in Skyrim for a short while? Did he…. Did he really know why the dragons had started rising? And if so, how?

"What? Who's Alduin?" Delphine demanded.

"For the sweet love of Talos!" Gunnar suddenly snapped, confusion replaced by anger "Alduin is the fabled World Eater who will devour the world and can only be stopped by the fabled Dragonborn"

"Oh, so you think that just because you can raise your voice you can take on a fable dragon?" Delphine sneered.

"It's called Shouting and no I have no idea if I can defeat the World Eater when people like you are taking up all my time!"

Vilkas got to his feet and went to Gunnar's side.

This had gone on long enough. These two were at a stalemate and it there was no end in sight. The knight needed to get the two separated before Gunnar Shouted Delphine across Tamerial, or better yet ran her through with his large great sword.

The knight reached out and gripped one of the older Nord's shoulders. Gunnar turned on him, fury in his eye, but then almost instantly calmed down.

"Here, let's finish this" Vilkas said calmly. He turned to Delphine and told her bluntly with an underlying threatening growl "Tell us what you want, no traps, ideas, philosophy or jabs at anyone"

Delphine sneered and then said

"I want your help with the dragons"

"Alright, are you willing to help her Gunnar?" Vilkas asked.

Gunnar glared daggers at the aged woman but nodded curtly.

"I will because I AM the Dragonborn and it is foretold that I will defeat the dragons" He jabbed a finger at her "But mention Thalmor, plots or my age again and I will Thu'um you to Sovngarde"

"Then it's settled" Vilkas said "Let's go home old man"

He gently urged the old warrior back up the secret stairs and back into the inn. Up there people had gathered for the evening and quite a few threw appraising glances Gunnar's way.

The younger Nord, trying not to feel jealous or possessive over the old man, continued to urge Gunnar through the inn and then out the doors.

"You're not going to help her are you?"

"Not if I can help it, pup" Gunnar grinned evilly.

* * *

"So, how do you know about Alduin's return?" Vilkas ventured as they walked.

Gunnar and Delphine's bickering had gone on for longer than the knight thought, because now the sky was black and streaked with the color of the heavenly lights from Sovngarde. Being tired from the long journey and worn out from the bickering the two were leisurely making their way to Whiterun.

Gunnar sighed and looked up at the sky. For the longest time he didn't answer, but instead just watched the rainbow of lights flickering in waves across the black sky.

"I told you how I was losing my mind as a priest?" He finally said "How I was seeing visions more than real life?"

"Yes"

"Well… sometimes those visions were of the future… with my main patron of prayer I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, but I saw the dragons coming years and years ago"

Vilkas remained silent, simply letting the old warrior talk.

"I saw Alduin and how he brought the dragons back with his voice, I saw him coming to this land and trying to cause massive chaos to enslave human, elf and beast alike" Gunnar sighed tiredly "I was just hoping that it was a vision of the far future, one that I wouldn't be a part of"

He scratched at his face. Vilkas noted that it was covered in rough stubble and kind of hoped that the old man would keep it for a few days before shaving again. He rather liked the old man looking a bit scruffy, almost like a hard working husband or father or something.

The knight was immensely grateful that it was dark, as to hide his blush of thinking of those things again.

"I guess that's just my luck" Gunnar sighed almost dejectedly "Or maybe it's that curse…"

"Curse?"

"Yeah, the nine have cursed me and I'm sure of it" Gunnar grumbled.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I burned down a temple holding shrines to them" Gunnar grinned guiltily.

"Wha… why would you burn down a temple?!"

"What? It seemed like a good idea at the time" Gunnar laughed innocently.

"You're crazy!"

"And it's taken you until just now to notice that?" Gunnar laughed loudly.

Vilkas sighed, which only made the old man laugh harder. But that hearty and light hearted nature laugh was contagious and the knight soon found himself grinning and then laughing himself. And together they laughed into the night. And when it died down a bit, Vilkas looked at the older Nord and smirked.

"How does anyone put up with you?"

"Please, like anyone could resist my sexiness, my skills and my sense of humor" Gunnar grinned back.

"Right" Vilkas agreed and then blushed.

Wait… did he just say that he was one of those people? He hoped that the older man wouldn't notice that little detail or just gloss over it.

Gunnar just grinned triumphantly before slinging a muscular and warm around the younger Nord's neck and pulling him in close. The older Nord smelled like sweat, leather and something else that could have only have been just Gunnar.

"When we get home we've got to tell the others about what happened" Gunnar grinned "With some warm stew and a few drinks of course"

Vilkas smiled slightly, his head feeling hazy from Gunnar's scent and his wolf mentally drooling like a waterfall, before slinging an arm (mostly) around the older Nord's shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan old man"

"I'm glad to have had you with me" Gunnar smiled "Pup"

* * *

After all the tales had been recalled, any questions answered, their bellies packed with mead and good food and the late evening and even a good chunk of the night filled with laughter and merry voices, the two went to bed.

"Good night" Vilkas smiled.

"Night pup" Gunnar grinned before they went to their respective beds.

In his room, Vilkas stripped of his armor, putting his things away and then laid down on his bed.

With his wolf blood any sort of deep and restful sleep was impossible, though right then he felt so simply content that he probably would have managed it.

He had finally gotten to amicable talking with the old man, gotten a peek of his past that few others probably knew, gotten to fight alongside him in battle, traveled with him. And tomorrow they were going to go out and travel again. The knight couldn't help but feel a bit giddy with excitement.

Knock, knock

Who could that have been?

Vilkas got to his feet and slipped into some trousers for modesty.

"Come in" He said.

The door opened and Farkas came in

"Hello brother" Vilkas greeted amicably… and then he saw that his brother looked a little… tired?

"What's wrong?" Vilkas asked his twin as he took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Skjor and Alea want to turn Gunnar" Farkas said bluntly.

"Turn?" Then he realized what Farkas meant "They want to curse him with beast blood?!"

"Keep your voice down" Farkas whispered.

Vilkas took two minutely calming breaths in and then let them out.

"Why?"

"Because he's proven himself worthy apparently" Farkas said "And he didn't openly reject the idea of our curse"

"That doesn't give them the right to curse him" Vilkas growled.

"They want to give him the choice, like they gave us" Farkas said.

"But still, they know that we are divided now over the beast blood, why would they do this?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if he's going to go with it"

"When do they plan on it?" Vilkas asked.

"Tonight, though right now Skjor is vomiting up all that mead he drank so right now would be the best-"

Vilkas was out the room before Farkas could finish speaking.


	12. Chapter 12

Gunnar was lounging back in his bed, skimming through a book he had found in a dungeon. It was an older but supposedly famous book on the use of basic shields, similar to what the pup would use when fighting, and the old warrior was curious to how and why the knight would use them.

He flipped the page and heard the soft clicking of the door opening. The older Nord looked up and was surprised to see Alea there. He thought she was helping Skjor throw up the results of that drinking game they had had.

"Hello lass, looking for someone?" Gunnar asked.

"Yes, you" She smiled.

"Well, you found me, so might what I ask you what you need of me?"

"I want to show you something" She smiled.

"What something?" Gunnar asked "Because this is a very good book"

"Just come with me"

"Can't it wait until morning?" Gunnar whined.

"No, it can't" She grazed her fingers along his thick arm. He recoiled, making her stumble backwards in surprise.

"What was that?"

"Nothing lass" Gunnar sighed before getting to his feet "Now, what do you want to-"

Vilkas appeared in the doorway, dressed in nothing but a pair of trousers. He looked rather flustered and Gunnar couldn't help but grin at him.

"Hello pup? Couldn't resist but seeing me so soon?"

"Don't listen to her Gunnar!" Vilkas said.

"Huh? About what pup?" Gunnar asked.

"She wants to curse you with beast blood" Vilkas said.

"It's not a curse, it's a blessing" Alea snapped at him.

"It's a curse! Sure you're stronger now but you'll be nothing more than an animal after your death" Vilkas snapped right back "And a great warrior like Gunnar deserves Sovngarde"

"But he can have glory now and the afterlife, as a hunter for Hircine!" Alea shot back.

"Forever cursed to be a hunting dog you mean!"

"Dog?! So is that what we are now?!"

Before Vilkas could spit out anything else a large hand clouted his ear as well as Alea's, hard, and he couldn't help but yelp loudly.

"OUCH!"

"Are you two done now?" Gunnar said with the seriousness of a father, thick arms folded across his chest.

"What the hell was that for?!" Alea whined, rubbing her sore ear.

"Well if you two are going to argue like children, why not treat you like children?" Gunnar said bluntly.

"That hurt!" Vilkas groaned.

"Good" Gunnar said "Now I'm going to talk to Kodlak about this, about you trying to make anyone a werewolf, wither or not I take it is another matter entirely"

"But, Gunnar" Vilkas tried desperately.

"I know pup, you're worried about me and it's touching, but I'm old enough to know what I want now and after my death" Gunnar sighed "And I don't need two younglings arguing about it"

He walked out of the room, letting the two Companions nurse their smarting ears and to glare daggers at each other.

Vilkas lay in bed, terrified over Gunnar's fate.

* * *

Would the old warrior take the cursed blood and become one of them? A beast blessed with immense strength now but cursed to become a glorified hunting dog after death? If he did would it change him, make him wild and animal like, like the beast blood had so many other Companions or would he become master of it?

Or would he refuse it, choosing to remain human, choosing Sovngarde over power? Choosing to reap the benefits of his honor and live in eternal glory after his death?

Maybe the morning would yield some answers.

* * *

When the sun rose over the horizon, Vilkas was just strapping on his armor. He didn't bother packing his things because he figured that he had angered the old man and he wouldn't want the knight along any more.

Vilkas first grabbed a few light things to eat from the kitchen, quickly wolfing them down before going outside.

He was going to go train, to get his mind straight or at least off Gunnar. He'd likely stay out there for a few hours before going and taking a few jobs within the hold so he could return to his own bed that night so he could try his damned best not to dream or fantasize about that old warrior.

He opened the back doors, and was surprised to see Gunnar was sitting at one of the tables just outside the back doors. He was reading through a book, occasionally flipping a page with a quick flick of his wrist.

Vilkas gathered what bravery he had left and went over to the old man's side.

"Morning" He greeted.

"Huh?" Gunnar looked up at the knight standing next to him, one eye bleary with sleeplessness "Oh, Oh! Morning pup!" His grin had to be the brightest and most beautiful thing in Nirn.

"Have you been reading out here all night?" Vilkas asked.

"It appears so" Gunnar sighed, rubbing his eye and setting the book.

Vilkas took a seat next to Gunnar and glanced at the book. It was a known book on shields, and Vilkas vaguely wondered why the man would be reading such as thing when he used two handed weapons.

"So pup, why are you up so early?" Gunnar asked.

"I wanted to train" Vilkas said.

"I thought we were going out and adventuring today" Gunnar teased.

"…I didn't… I thought you would be mad at me… about last night"

"Nah! You were worried about these old bones" Gunnar grinned "And I love you all the more for it"

Vilkas' face burned a bright red, which made the older Nord laugh hard and loud.

"I kid pup, but if it makes you feel better I don't think I'll be taking the blood" Gunnar smiled "Too much trouble for my simple soul"

Vilkas couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. So he wouldn't have to worry about one more soul signing itself away to Hircine. And even if he would be cursed to be a glorified hunting dog, at least Gunnar would be here he would be belonged, with all the other great warriors.

"Though, now I'm trying to look for a cure with Kodlak" Gunnar smirked.

"A cure? Is it possible?" Vilkas asked.

"Not sure, we're looking into a few things right now so we can't say for sure" Gunnar sighed "But we're trying"

"To be cured… that would be amazing" Vilkas breathed.

"Then I'll make sure to find it, just for you pup" Gunnar teased, winking at the knight.

He scratched at his stubble covered jaw and then along the scar over his bad eye.

"…Can I ask what happened to your eye?" Vilkas asked, trying to keep blood from going where it wasn't supposed to.

Gunnar chuckled, rubbing the prominent scar.

"I was hoping to avoid this…" He chuckled nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost my eye to a werewolf" Gunnar grinned.

"…oh" Vilkas said.

"Don't worry, it was when I was younger then you" Gunnar smiled.

"And how old are you?" Vilkas smirked.

"Now now, no need to go down that road" Gunnar laughed.

They laughed together, until the sun finally rose and Whiterun finally arose for the day. And when Kodlak came outside, looking for the two, they were chatting amicably.

"Good morning to you two" Kodlak smiled.

"Morning Harbinger" Vilkas greeted.

"Morning my fellow old man" Gunnar grinned.

"Off adventuring for the day, or are you willing to take a few jobs for me?" Kodlak asked.

"We can put off adventuring for a bit and take a few jobs" Gunnar said "What'cha got?"

"We've got two near Windhelm that both require two Companions, willing to take them?"

"Absolutely" Gunnar grinned before turning to Vilkas "Better pack pup, it's going to take a few days back and forth"

"Right, you better be ready to go when I am" Vilkas smiled before getting up and leaving to pack, leaving the Harbinger and the old warrior.

"So, what do you think about my problem?" Gunnar asked.

"About you liking him?" Kodlak asked "Like I said, here in Skyrim we accept all kinds of love, however Vilkas isn't one for talking out his problems and feelings, so I have no clue if he's interested in you"

"Damn, well I'll keep pressing him until he spills" Gunnar sighed before getting up and getting ready to leave.

* * *

Two days out and Vilkas was starting to wonder if Gunnar had a death wish or if he really was cursed.

First he attacked a group of Thalmor, freeing a prisoner they had with them. Then along the same road they were attacked by a group of vampires. Both times Gunnar went in laughing and swinging his sword about and then picking through the bodies afterward for any loot.

"You encounter vampires often?" Vilkas ventured after Gunnar had pulled a sizable ruby from the pocket of one.

"Recently yes, but I haven't gotten around to help those vampire hunters near Riften, so I haven't been killing a lot"

"And do you always try to kill Thalmor squads?"

"When I can" Gunnar said, taking some of the dust coming out of one of the vampires' wounds to stick in a small bag and then put in his pocket.

"Any other outlandish stunts I should know about?" Vilkas sighed.

"Hmm… I pick on Giants"

"Oh sweet mother of the Nine"

To top things off, there were also strange encounters. Like the time they were walking along a road, talking about some past war stories. Gunnar had quite a few, and while they were actually mundane, it was still interesting to learn about the man's history.

And while Gunnar was detailing out an attack he had fought against an enemy fort when out of nowhere, a mammoth dropped out of the sky and hit the ground, dead.

"Well" Gunnar said, looking down at the feet he had almost lost "That would be the third time since I got here"

"…This has happened before?" Vilkas asked.

"Yes actually" Gunnar grinned.

"…Want help cutting out the tusks?" Vilkas sighed.

And then there was the incident where they watched a group of Imperials fight a Giant and a strange occurrence happened. As they sat watching, the Giant slammed his misshapen club down onto the ground and then one of the soldiers went flying upwards, straight up into the air.

"Huh" They said before moving on.

Other than that there was little of incident, but it still made Vilkas wonder if the older Nord was really cursed or just had that rotten of luck.

At least the bitterly cold winds of Windhelm seemed to sweep away all the strange oddities, and as they approached the memories were forgotten.

"Have you ever been to Windhelm pup?" Gunnar asked as they approached the main gate.

"Never inside the city itself, but I've been to one of the farms" Vilkas said.

"Oh! So I can treat you to an old friend after this is all done" Gunnar grinned, his smile mischievous.

The job was first to get rid of a skeever infestation in the alchemy shop, The White Phial. It was easy, though the shock of it had done a number on old shop keep's poor health. Gunnar took a few extra moments to help calm the old man down and then help him into bed, much to the relived delight of the much younger assistant.

The next job was to slay a rouge bear that had managed to find its way into a resident's home. It was easy to take care of but the employer offered a nice chunk of extra gold in exchange for help cleaning up the mess the bear had left and Gunnar was in no hurry. It actually took longer to clean up then to kill the bear, and by the time that they were done the sun was setting.

"Alright, ready to head home?" Vilkas asked the old man after they had been paid.

"Not yet, remember my old friend?" Gunnar grinned.

* * *

Hey guys! First off, happy Easter day! I hope everyone is at least enjoying the spirit of this day.

And second, I'd like to give a shout out to the handful of people that favorite/followed/reviewed and simply just those people that read the story so far, you guys are amazing! Thanks for the support!


	13. Chapter 13

The old warrior led the way to the Palace of Kings, home of the Jarl of Windhelm Ulfric Stormcloak. And Vilkas wondered if the two actually knew each other… but then realized that Gunnar was probably much older. So maybe someone else?

Hopefully? Because Vilkas didn't want to meet the leader of the rebellion because he knows a guy who knew him. It was a small dream of his to meet Ulfric Stormcloak because the Jarl had heard of his skills…

Gunnar walked right through the front doors, grinning at the soldiers as they passed, and then into the main hall where the Jarl, his steward Jorleif and his housecarl Galmor were sitting and discussing their plans.

"Ulfric Stormcloak!" Gunnar boomed, startling all three men.

Ulfric looked up and then broke out in a large grin.

"Gunnar 'One-Eye' Blessed-Shield" Ulfric grinned.

The two approached each other, Ulfric crossing his arms across his chest and Gunnar placing his hands on his hips.

"So, how's my fellow old solider?" Ulfric smirked.

* * *

Vilkas thought, quite bitterly, that he would have preferred to have fought the worst creatures that Oblivion could have spit out then gone through that evening.

First, Ulfric claimed Gunnar's attention and Gunnar seemed to lose all interest in all else besides catching up with his friend. And since Galmor and the steward stuck to Ulfric like glue, the old warrior had their attention too.

That meant Vilkas was sitting off to the side, sipping miserably from a bottle of mead, trying not to feel jealous that Ulfric had more history with Gunnar nor try to think of the possibilities of the two having been together (he was not going to think of those two men going at it like wild and sexy beasts! He WOULD NOT!)

But at least by listening to the stories that Gunnar shared, much older than those that the knight had heard earlier, Vilkas started sponging up more history of the old warrior.

Like Bless-Shield had come from his parents, who had been warriors turned priests and had become quite famous before disappearing all together, likely having lost their minds.

Or that Gunnar had an older brother, though thankfully he was nowhere to be found as Vilkas didn't want to have to tiptoe around another of the same fine blood as the older Nord. To even think that an older, similar version of the man existed…

Or even that Gunnar had gone as 'One-Eye' before his soldier service because he had already lost it before hand. People had teased him about it since he hardly ever noticed that his vision was hindered, and had apparently on several accounts forgotten it when people asked.

But still, even knowing about the old warrior couldn't really help his mood, as after each new little tidbit of information Gunnar and Ulfric shared a hearty and close friend laugh and Vilkas felt that much more left out. Gods, why'd Gunnar even bring him here if he was only gonna talk to the Jarl?

"So, why'd you quit being a priest?" Ulfric asked.

"I told you Ulfric, being a priest isn't healthy on the mind after a few years" Gunnar said "I was seeing some strange things"

"And hallucinating is bad enough to make you of all people quit?"

"I wasn't just hallucinating… there were… other things…" Gunnar looked up briefly at Vilkas before looking away, probably remembering their own talk about the subject.

However Ulfric still caught that and looked over at the knight. His stormy eyes appraised the knight for a moment before he spoke

"Who's this?"

"This is Vilkas!" Gunnar said, visibly grateful for the change in subject "He's with the Companions"

"Ah, yes, I believe that I've heard that name somewhere… you did a job here a few months ago right?"

"Yes, Jarl Ulfric" Vilkas said flatly.

"Right, killing a bear that had gotten into one of the farms, quick and clean kill" Ulfric said, not even phased by the rather disrespectful tone.

"Anyone can kill a bear" Galmor said "And just about every warrior out there can do it quick and cleanly"

"Yes, but let's not forget that the pup is still young" Gunnar snapped, smacking Galmor's thick arm "And besides, he uses a shield Mister Battleaxe"

Galmor scowled at Gunnar, however, before it could escalate Ulfric interrupted.

"None the less, from what I heard he's part of the Companions, a very honorable faction of warriors dedicated to honor and glory in battle" Ulfric said.

Vilkas wanted to feel some pride for the compliment, but he was too busy trying not to be jealous of the man.

"And if Gunnar can tell this man about his past that he can tell me, then he definitely deserves praise" Ulfric smirked.

"What?" Vilkas said dumbly.

"Getting things out of him after his service is like trying to pull teeth from a dragon" Ulfric scowled playfully, nudging the old warrior in his ribs.

"Hey, I'm an open book" Galmor defended "It's just I'm not so proud of a few chapters… or they're too garbled to read"

Ulfric just rolled his eyes and Vilkas allowed himself a small smile of victory.

The old warrior had been willing to share a little bit of those chapters with him, at least.

"Anyway Ulfric, we're expected back sometime, so unless you're offering to feed and house us for the night" Gunnar said "We're heading out"

Vilkas nearly cried in joy. Finally he'd be back to having the old warrior to himself!

"Like I'd let you get away so easily after so many years" Ulfric smiled "Of course I'll feed and house you for a night"

Vilkas went back to bitterly sipping his drink.

* * *

Dinner was a surprisingly simple venison stew, bread and slightly strong ale. Even more surprisingly, Gunnar forced the knight to sit next to him, which meant with the seating arrangement he was sandwiched between Ulfric and Gunnar with Galmor seated across from them. Which meant he was stuck between two of the most finely aged and exceedingly handsome men of Skyrim (w-wait… did he just admit to finding some physical attraction to Ulfric Stormcloak?).

At least Gunnar was at his one side to make things easier. He laughed and joked, straying from telling stories, and simply tried to ease the tension that was primarily oozing from the knight.

Ulfric was trying to make things harder as he always found a way to say things just right that would get the old warrior straying towards telling a revealing story of a more recent date. And though Gunnar was usually quick with catching himself, the Jarl of Windhelm kept at it.

It was a rather frustrating back and forth between the two parties with the poor knight stuck between them and it was only after considerably stuffing themselves with food and ale that Gunnar declared that with their early start tomorrow morning that he and Vilkas needed to head off to bed.

Ulfric first offered a few spare rooms in one of the palace's wings, but Gunnar refused. He didn't want to be on one of the chilly rooms of the palace, he wanted a roaring fire over comfort. So the Jarl then offered the floor in front of the kitchen as a joke, Gunnar accepted anyway and refused anything else.

So a few moments later the knight and the old warrior were sprawled out on their bed rolls in front of the kitchen fire.

The old warrior, much to the knight's delight and bane, had stripped to a pair of trousers and his boots. Vilkas stubbornly remained in his armor until after some nagging from Gunnar he finally stripped to his protective underclothing.

For awhile they simply enjoyed the sound of the fire popping as it ate the remnants of the dinner's firewood with the faint echoes of Ulfric's voice as he and Galmor talked of war.

"So pup, what do you think?" Gunnar finally asked, speaking softly.

"About?" Vilkas asked in return.

"Ulfric"

"Ah… proud, stubborn… perhaps a bit near sighted and swept up in his passions" Vilkas said.

"Humph… just like he was way back then" Gunnar sighed "The man will never change"

"…Back then when you two were soldiers?"

"Yeah, we were close friends back then"

"So, if you were close friends, why didn't you tell him about your priesthood?"

"Because… he's been through a lot… and I'm sure he already questions his own sanity, if I tell him what I went through… just imagine what he'll think about me" Gunnar sighed.

"I think you're fine" Vilkas said.

Suddenly the knight felt something rough and warm against his cheek. He looked and saw the older warrior's fingertips there.

"And that's why I told ya pup" He heard Gunnar say.

* * *

Sometime later that night, after Vilkas had managed to hide what a simple crease had done to him and Gunnar had finally fallen silent, the knight finally started to drift off into a slight slumber.

He managed to do so for about an hour before Gunnar's groaning woke him up.

It seemed that another nightmare was plaguing the old warrior's mind. The knight, as he flipped onto his stomach and lifted himself onto his arms enough to see Gunnar's dreaming face, wondered if it would reveal a locked part of Gunnar's past.

"Voices…" Gunnar groaned "… Voices… in my head"

Vilkas reached out, hesitantly, and touched the older Nord's aged cheek.

"What are they saying?" Vilkas asked softly.

"Destinies… so many… changing… twisting… too many voices… too many trying to come through" Gunnar groaned.

Was he dreaming of his time as a priest? When the visions threatened to break his very sense of reality?

"It's alright old man" Vilkas sighed, stroking the stubble covered cheek.

That seemed to sooth him, as he stopped groaning and relaxed. He remained still for awhile, all the while Vilkas took full advantage and continued to stroke the man's face, and it seemed that the old warrior had fallen asleep again.

Vilkas was about to do the same, feeling some guiltily pleasure from having soothed the old warrior during a nightmare, and had almost crawled into his bedroll when it happened.

Gunnar seized, his large frame convulsing and his handsome face contorting in pain.

With his eye still shut, it was obvious that he had been claimed by another nightmare, only worse.

* * *

Easter wasn't as insane as I thought it would be, so here's another chapter guys! Again a huge shout out to all those that fav/review/follow and even just read this story, your support means a lot to me!

P.s After going through and editting this chapter, all I wanna write is Gunnar/Ulfric porn...


	14. Chapter 14

"So, he was a fellow soldier eh?" Galmor asked Ulfric as they perused the map, planning their moves.

"Yes" Ulfric hummed, scratching his chin in thought "Or… it would be more appropriate to say that he was my captain"

"He was?"

"Not officially, he took charge shortly after he was transferred into our unit, while on papers it was another man, Gunnar was the one leading us and keeping us going"

"So, he's a leader?"

"I don't think so" Ulfric said, "Before he assumed the leadership he was a completely different person"

"Different?"

"Distant, quiet, cold" Ulfric listed off "And then he took control and he became cheerful, playful, kind, he became the kind of leader we needed"

"Hmm… so he changed himself for the better of the unit?" Galmor mused.

"Perhaps, or perhaps the better for himself" Ulfric said before taking and carefully sticking a small blue flag next to the red one pinned to Whiterun, their first large target when the civil war took hold "He did seem like a man who held a great many scars"

* * *

"Gunnar? Gunnar!" Vilkas whispered.

The old warrior was still curled on his side, clutching his gut and groaning deeply like he had just taken a war hammer blow there. His face was pinched in what appeared to be utter agony, but surely a nightmare couldn't inflict such pain onto a man, so maybe the older Nord was remembering the pain?

"Gunnar?" Vilkas whispered again, shaking the older Nord's shoulder firmly.

Gunnar groaned again, a deeply hollow sound at the back of his throat, and muttered something against his bed roll.

"Gunnar? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Vilkas asked him.

Gunnar groaned and curled up further.

The knight tried everything to wake the old man. He tried talking to him, shaking him, lightly smacking his cheeks, tapping his forehead and even holding his nose. But nothing seemed to get through to the old man as he continued to groan and hold his gut.

"Gunnar, please! Wake up!" Vilkas said desperately.

He leaned over the old man's body and tried to see if he could perhaps catch some of the old man's mutterings, to see if perhaps it would give him some clue as to what was ailing his dreaming mind this time. The knight had to lean over him to the point that he could feel Gunnar's harsh breathing against his ear.

"…Out…mine… out…mine…want…here…" It was all the knight could catch, and none of it seemed helpful.

"What do you want out Gunnar?" Vilkas asked close to the old warrior's ear before quickly leaning down to hear the answer.

"Him…. Out…get… him…painful…" Gunnar managed between his clenched teeth. He coughed wetly and said something quite clearly

"Get Talos out of my head…it's too much"

Oh…oh… Gunnar seemed to be remembering the time when he was possessed. Vilkas remembered that Gunnar has said that it wasn't a pleasant experience and it often left him incapacitated for a while after. But… Talos?

The old warrior had been evasive about the god he prayed for… but. Maybe with the ban on Talos worship, Gunnar hadn't wanted to tell anyone because he didn't want to face the authorities.

"It's alright Gunnar, Talos isn't here" Vilkas said, trying to focus on the old man.

"My head"

"Talos… isn't… here" Vilkas said firmly.

"Not… here…" Gunnar groaned.

"Not here" Vilkas repeated.

"Not here… not here? Huh… What's not here?"

Gunnar sat up, making Vilkas lean back, looking rather confused. His face was still beaded in sweat and his one eye was bleary with sleep and his short hair ruffled and sticking out in tuffs, but he still looked rather handsome and all the more confused.

"Ah" Vilkas started, not quite sure what to say.

"Okay, I guess first things first, why the hell were you practically on me" Gunnar quirked an eyebrow and flashed the frazzled knight a large grin "Unless you were trying to take advantage of my sleeping form you naughty pup"

"GODS DAMN IT YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!" Vilkas roared, blushing bright red.

"Okay, okay, no need to wake up the entire castle" Gunnar grinned "But seriously, what happened?"

* * *

Gunnar sat looking at the fire, his lone eye reflecting thoughtful thinking.

"So… I was having a nightmare and you were trying to help?" Gunnar asked.

"Yes" Vilkas said.

"And I started talking, right?"

"Yes"

"And you were able to tell what I was remembering because of my talking?"

"Yes"

"…I guess I have some explaining to do" Gunnar grinned weakly.

"You better old man, or I'm never stepping foot out of Jorvashkr with you again" Vilkas threatened.

"Dear gods, I'll get right on that" Gunnar chuckled.

"Seriously Gunnar" Vilkas sighed "I just found out that your god go choice was Talos and that you've been possessed by him before, not to mention that one nightmare you had when you were talking about killing kids!"

"Wha?"

Oh shi…

"While you were recovering, you had a nightmare, you talked in your sleep about killing kids and I think about killing your captain afterwards" Vilkas sighed.

"…oh yeah" Gunnar muttered.

They were silent for a long moment before Gunnar sighed deeply.

"I…I'll tell you what I can, but as you can guess there are some things that are still just too painful or blurred to talk about, okay pup?"

"It's probably the best I can get out of you, so I'll take it" Vilkas said.

Gunnar grinned softly at the knight and scratched at his ruffled hair

"What I'm about to tell you pup… is only known to me, a few handful of people and the dead, so listen closely and carefully"

* * *

Gunnar opened and closed his mouth several times, apparently trying to build up the courage to speak. He sighed in between each time, sounding frustrated with himself.

Vilkas would have been lying if he has said that he wasn't interested in anything Gunnar was willing to share. After all, judging by what Gunnar had said it would basically be a secret between them. It'd be something for them to share.

"Where to start" Gunnar finally muttered.

"Where ever you feel comfortable" Vilkas said, pressing for the old man for details.

"Heh, that doesn't make it any easier" Gunnar chuckled.

He scratched at his stubble, and then looked around with his good eye nervously before looking Vilkas and sighing. He scratched at his stubble again and opened his mouth again

"Damn… this is hard" He muttered.

"Fine, how about WHY things are hard for you to remember?" Vilkas ventured.

"Because…they're just… too painful or too complex for my mind to make sense of them… my body was really messed up with those possessions too… I've got a few things working against me…"

"Then just try your hardest"

"Alright pup…I"

"DRAGON!"

"Thank the Nine" Gunnar sighed before jumping to his feet and running from the room, grabbing his greatsword on the way out.

Vilkas gaped dumbly at the door before grumbling and following after the strange old warrior.

* * *

The dragon was perched on Candlehearth Hall. It snapped sadistically and playfully at the Stormcloaks that came to shoot it with arrows.

Gunnar, with Vilkas on his heels, rushed right up to where he would be perfectly in the dragon's perspective. It was a brash and stupid thing to do, but the look in the old man's eye highly suggested that he wasn't thinking straight.

"Hey there scaly!" He yelled.

The dragon turned its gaze towards the brazen old man and pulled back its scaly lips in a mockery of a smile.

"_Such bravado for a human_" It growled.

"Such confidence for an overgrown, fire breathing lizard" Gunnar shot back.

"_What?!_"

The dragon drew back its head, ready to breath fire upon the foolish old warrior. But Gunnar only grinned widely before opening his mouth.

"FUS RO!"

The old warrior's voice rumbled through the air like thunder, but struck the dragon like lightning, sending it tail over horns off the building and onto a (thankfully) clear patch of stone behind the inn. And with the dragon down on soldier level, said soldiers were eager to go after it.

The befuddled dragon was victim to a dozen or so bold Stormcloak soldiers and two Companions swords and weapons until it knocked them away with its wings and took to the skies.

"_Dragonborn, we will fight again another day_" The dragon yelled form the safety of the skies before fleeing into the distance with great haste.

"Ha! I'm so damned good that even dragons won't face me!" Gunnar laughed at the sky, that bright and sunny smile making the late night feel less like the town was almost victim to a dragon attack.

The Stormcloaks let out a rowdy cheer around them and Gunnar practically glowed under the attention. Seeing the old man beaming, so soon after seeing him suffering through a nightmare and then cagy about talking about his past, it was rather confusing. But seeing him happy again made the knight push all those thoughts aside.

He placed a hand on the older Nord's shoulder, catching his attention.

"You are going to tell me one day, right old man?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will, gods your worse than a wife"

Gunnar laughed loudly as Vilkas blushed bright red.

* * *

Within a week they were back in Jorvashkr. Gunnar was back to his usual self, laughing, smiling, teasing and generally making everyone want to jump his old bones. And though Vilkas knew better, you would have sworn that the man didn't have a care in the world.

Actually, he was pretty much back to the Gunnar everyone had fallen for except for one key thing. He was occasionally seen in deep talks with Kodlak, both sounding deadly serious even in hushed whispers and people began to worry.

What could Gunnar possibly want to talk to Kodlak about if he had already refused the beast blood?


	15. Chapter 15

"Gunnar?" Alea asked, arms crossed.

"Yes lass?"

"When was the last time you slept?"

"That last time I closed my eyes"

"And when was that?"

"Umm… two days ago?"

"Gunnar!"

"I'm fine, just trying to solve a problem"

"You need sleep! And when was the last time you ate?"

"About two days ago"

At that point Alea gave up and stormed away from the old man as he smiled innocently. The other Companions just sighed and continued about their work as the old man started to read again.

Something had claimed the older Nord's mind and it seemed to forbid any rest. He had been going through dusty old tomes and yellowing journals night and day nonstop and nothing anyone could say would stop him.

"You go talk to him Vilkas" Alea snapped at the knight as he and his brother scrubbed mud from a recent job off their boots.

"Why me? You know how he likes to watch me squirm"

"Yes but at least you'll have his attention" Alea sighed "Besides if he keeps going at this rate he'll likely kill himself"

"Alea has a point brother" Farkas said "And I can go with you to make you feel better"

Vilkas huffed.

Gunnar had been exceptionally playful with him as of late. He took every opportunity to tease and joke with him. The old warrior had even developed a habit of late of swatting his ass rather hard every time Vilkas walked by. And the poor knight, much too flustered to talk to even talk to the old man anymore, had started avoiding him just to get away, which only made matters worse.

"Fine, but I doubt that I'll be able to get anything from him" Vilkas snapped, trying to quiet that little voice in the back of his head that demanded any attention from the old man.

The brothers gave up on their boots, simply slipping them back on, and went over to where the old man had set up his workplace for the day. The table to his side was stacked with books and journals and bottle of mead.

The old warrior seemed to be intently perusing through the words of the journal in his hands, but when the twins stood before him he peaked and then broke out in a huge grin before putting the journal aside.

"What can I do for you pup? Farkas?"

"Why am I pup?" Vilkas suddenly interjected.

"Because I see you as an adorable pup" Gunnar grinned "And Farkas is well… Farkas"

Farkas grabbed his brother's arm as the knight tried to retreat and forced him to stand before the old warrior.

"Fine… Gunnar, when was the last time you got any sleep?"

"Two days ago" Gunnar smiled innocently.

"And ate?"

"Two days ago"

"You're supposed to eat and sleep EVERY day old man, or are you already getting to the age where you're forgetting those things?" Vilkas snapped.

"I'm not that old" Gunnar sighed, "Besides, I'm working on a problem"

"Surely this problem can let you take care of yourself," Farkas said.

"It can, but I feel like I'm really close to a solution"

"No buts" Vilkas said firmly "You're a Companion, as Companions we are supposed to be the best warriors that Skyrim has to offer and if you're not at your best"

Gunnar let a warm smile spread across his face.

"You're not going to let it go are you pup?"

"No"

"Alright, I'll go get some shut eye" Gunnar relented, getting to his feet.

He looked Vilkas right in the eye

"You're so cute when you worry about me"

Vilkas blushed a bright red

"I was no worried! Alea has been the one"

"I get it pup" Gunnar grinned.

He picked up several of the journals, two of the books and one of the bottles of mead and tucked them under one arm.

"These are for later"

He picked for two of the other bottles and handed them over to Farkas who took them with a slightly confused look.

"Those are yours"

Then he turned back to the still slightly flustered knight. He placed a hand on Vilkas' shoulder and looked his dead in the eye. The older Nord smiled and the knight couldn't register the since of dread before that hand on his shoulder was suddenly behind his head and yanking him forward.

Their lips crashed together for but a second before Gunnar let go

"That was mine and I'm off to bed" Gunnar grinned wildly before turning to Farkas "Oh yeah, tell Alea when I wake up I'll be willing and able to go hunting with her and Skjor"

And with that he left, leaving the frozen knight and a very confused Farkas.

"Ah, Vilkas? Are you alright?"

If only he knew

* * *

Gunnar, Alea and Skjor were standing a ways away from the Fort where the Silver Hand were encamped. Alea and Skjor sniffed out several members outside and a large number within the fort.

"I'll go on in ahead, try to scatter their attention and then you two come in behind me and strike when their confused" Skjor said.

"That's suicide and you know it old man" Gunnar said.

"Well, what's your plan then, older man?" Skjor asked, glaring at Gunnar through the darkness.

"Hmm… we could draw them outside with a distraction, pick them off as they funnel out the doors" Gunnar suggested.

"And what about the people deep inside the fort?" Skjor shot back.

"We'll make it loud" Gunnar grinned.

"Skjor is right Gunnar" Alea finally piped in "If we get them confused it will be easier for the two of us to go through and deal with them"

"Sigh… fine but you're going to get yourself killed" Gunnar sighed with fatherly disappointment "So remember to duck"

"Don't know how, but I'll think of something" Skjor said before unsheathing his sword "I'll be back"

Skjor jumped out from behind the trees and charged the fort. Silver Hand members yelled warnings as the old Companion came charging through, killing one of two before heading forward into the fort. Alea and Gunnar watching as he ran, wondering if they'd ever see him again.

"Alright lass, let's make this count" Gunnar said, unsheathing his sword.

* * *

Vilkas, the miserable little knight, lay face down in his bed trying to quell his blushing as his mind kept repeating the kiss with Gunnar.

It had only lasted a second, and was probably done more as a joke then anything, but his mind kept going back to the small details that happened within that one second.

How warm the older Nord's lips were against his own, the roughness from them being slight chapped, the slight prickle of the man's stubble as it brushed against his cheek and the overwhelming wave of Gunnar's natural smell from him being so close. And the shock of it was overwhelming and electric, addicting, and he wanted it again and again.

But he couldn't get flustered by that perverted old man! It had to be another of his teases, another way to watch him squirm. There was no way that a delicious older man like him would be interested in men, let alone someone as young and experienced as the knight. Damn it, and not after Vilkas had made it quite clear that he wasn't interested.

He sighed into his pillow and wished everything was as easy as fighting off bandits or the creatures of Skyrim's wilds.

_Knock, knock_

"What?" Vilkas groaned loudly into his pillow.

Whoever it was just opened the door and came in anyway, leading Vilkas to believe that it was his brother because no one else would have the audacity to enter his room so boldly.

"Brother?" Farkas asked.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You ran off pretty quickly after Gunnar left"

"I'm fine brother"

"You're lying"

"I'm not"

Vilkas heard Farkas sigh deeply before stepping closer. The knight's bed sunk under additional weight and Vilkas was unceremoniously shoved aside as his brother made room for himself. Soon the brother's lay side by side on the bed, much like they once had when they were much younger.

"What's wrong brother? You've been acting strange since Gunnar showed up" Farkas asked his brother.

"I haven't" Vilkas defended hastily.

"You avoid him at all costs, you get flustered every time Gunnar speaks, and you've been unusually quiet and irritable ever since" Farkas noted "And I know you're the smart one, but even I've noticed"

"You wouldn't understand" Vilkas sighed.

"So make me smart breeches" Farkas said, playfully punching his brother.

"...I'm...I...it's too embarrassing" Vilkas muttered.

"What? The old man got some dirt on you or something?"

"No..."

"Then what?"

"It's nothing brother"

"To oblivion it's not! Brother please, tell me what's wrong?" Farkas snapped, smacking his brother upside the head.

Vilkas sighed deeply into the pillow and then lifted his head to look his brother in the eyes.

"I" He started.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

"You heard that right?"

The twins were up and on their feet in seconds and rushing up the stairs. The twins rushed for the front doors and threw them back.

It had been raining hard outside, not quite thundering but hard enough to make it look black and bleak outside. They twins peered through the thick veil of night and rain and saw two figures approaching Jorvashkr. As they approached they saw that one was holding the other up, or rather dragging their limp form along.

"Help, please!"

They got closer and the twins saw that it was Gunnar and Skjor and both had red rain dripping off them.

"What happened?" Farkas asked they approached.

"Help"

Vilkas stopped and saw that it wasn't rain pouring down Gunnar's face, but mostly tears from his good eye, his handsome face contoured in agony.

"Gunnar?" Vilkas asked.

Gunnar got closer, working his way up the steps and the twins saw the reason for the old warrior's pain.

There was a sword and several arrows jutting from Skjor's chest. And the old Companion wasn't limp... he was dead.

* * *

Hopefully I can finish up the original prompt within the next day or so, but for now there's a new chapter over there and another here.

PS To avoid breaking any rules, the smut scene from over there will be heavily watered down when I stick it up here, so if you want to read the original when I post it, then you'll have to jog over to the Skyrim Kink Meme on livejournal.

Until next time my pups!


	16. Chapter 16

For the first time, all the Companions were home but no songs of glory were sung, no mead was drank in merry, no good natured fights broke out and no laughter rang out in the night as they recalled stories of honor.

No… for the first time in many years… Jorvashkr was silent.

The great mead hall was silent as the heavy rain pounded against the roof. The sheer silence that emitted from the hall made all the citizens in Whiterun on edge and nervous. Not a night had gone by where loud and boisterous noises couldn't be heard from the old hall. To hear it so silent…

It grew so disconcerting that a few of the citizens actually ventured towards Jorvashkr, wearing thick cloaks to shield themselves from the rain. However when they got the front doors they saw that the doors were open and no one could be seen in the main hall. However the citizens saw that there was a trail of watered down blood that led to the Skyforge. Following it they found all the Companions there.

None of the Companions had cloaks to keep the rain off their backs, letting the cold droplets ran down their bodies and saddened faces, dripping with war paint, as they surrounded the Skyforge. The oldest Companions, Kodlak, Gunnar and then the old forge master Eorlund were standing the closest. Gunnar and Eorlund were adding something to the Skyforge from small red dishes that made the fire glow a near white hot.

No one dared tread up more than half the steps, fearing to tread on the ritual though they had no clue to what they were doing.

"Bring the body forward" Someone said.

Farkas, the larger of the twins came forward holding a very large, strangely object wrapped in thick cloth and linen. Black tears rolled down his cheeks as his war paint dripped down in rivulets and he strode forward with the strange object. He sniffed miserably down at the thing as he handed it off to Gunnar. Gunnar took the object and carefully laid it into the fire.

Despite the harsh rain, the object caught fire immediately and started burning with a foul stench that was reminiscent of burning flesh, burnt alchemic ingredients and burning cloth.

"Today we commit this soul to Sovngarde" The voice was calm, deep and rich but colored with incredible sadness and age "His life has been filled with honor and glory in battle and we beg the Nine to commit him to the hall of the other great warriors and not the cursed realm of the cursed prince of the hunt"

The prayer was lost on the civilians, but as the fires consumed the body, all the Companions lowered their heads in lament.

* * *

Gunnar had only allowed himself a moment of sadness before he took the authority of a father.

He prepared Skjor's body for cremation, informed Kodlak of the sad news, and helped Eorlund gather enough fire salts to get the fire hot enough to burn even with the rain. He even said the rites of passage for the old Companion during his cremation.

When the funeral was over he ushered everyone inside. While Kodlak and Eorlund warmed their old bones by the fires, Gunnar made sure that Alea, Farkas, Athis, Ria, Njada, Tovar and Vilkas all got dried and got to bed.

He sat with Alea as she sobbed and wailed miserably, wiping away remnants of her war paint from her face and stroking her back with each agonized scream. And when she had cried herself to sleep he tucked her in, doused the lights in her room.

Then the old warrior went to check up on the whelps. While they weren't nearly attached to Skjor as the older members they were still heart broken by the loss of one of their own and he sat with them for awhile, speaking calmly and soothingly until they went to bed before checking up on the twins.

Farkas had taken a bedroll and was in Vilkas' room. The twins didn't want to be alone, and it made it easier for the old warrior to find them both.

"There you are" He said as he entered Vilkas' room.

The twins had already gotten ready for bed, but both were staring blankly up at the ceiling. Vilkas numbly sat up when Gunnar entered, a small part of him begging for that comfort that the older Nord could provide.

"Are you two alright?" He asked softly.

They both shook their heads.

Gunnar only nodded, expecting the answer, before going over and taking a seat on the ground between them.

He sighed deeply, unhappily, and just ran his fingers through his short and grey spotted hair. His face seemed to carry another ten years without showing it and his eyes an ocean of torment. And seeing him like that, Vilkas felt obliged to take a seat next to him and his brother.

"It's… been a long night" Gunnar said after awhile.

Suddenly he slid an arm around each of the twins' shoulders and pulled them in a bit. Vilkas let his head fall against the older Nord's shoulders. He inhaled Gunnar's natural scent and let it calm his agitated wolf.

Soon the knight found tears flowing down his face and sobs wracking his chest and then he felt the full force of Skjor's lose hit him.

The old Companion had been part of his life for so long. He had been a friend and mentor and now he was dead because of a foolish mistake.

So the knight cried for his lost friend, long and hard, while Gunnar stroked his back like he was a child.

* * *

When Vilkas roused himself fully awake from his strangely restful sleep, he was horrified to discover that he was in a rather... undignified position. Said position being curled up like a child against Gunnar's side, head lying atop the older Nord's chest. What was worse was that Gunnar had an arm slung around him like a father would a son, sleeping comfortably enough to be snoring loudly, chest rising in such a rhythmic pattern that Vilkas had no trouble using it as a pillow.

Not so strangely, Vilkas found the fatherliness rather appealing and as much as he wanted to deny it, his morning wood didn't. Gods damned he had a problem, namely the one current snoring softly and holding him close and he needed to get away from before said problem noticed that he was a problem. Gods, he didn't need to be teased anymore than usual.

The knight slowly, as not to disturb the old warrior, tried to sit up. But the arm slung around him was iron clad in strength and no matter how much Vilkas pushed he was kept against the older Nord's chest. And after several tries, Vilkas huffed in defeat and resigned himself to lying where he was and desperately hoping that Gunnar wouldn't notice the erection pressed against his hip or at least that the old warrior would have some sort of decency to not say anything.

Vilkas glanced over to where his brother was to see his twin lying next to the older Nord, using a thick arm as a pillow and sleep rather peacefully. Lucky bastard didn't even seem fazed by the situation or the handsome man besides him. Did anything bother his slightly slow but loveable brother?

Gunnar muttered something before curling the arm around Vilkas and dragging the knight effortlessly on top of him much to Vilkas delight/horror, who yelped loud enough in surprise that Vilkas suddenly found himself eyes to eye with a wide awake Gunnar.

The older Nord blinked once and then opened his mouth

"...Morning pup" Gunnar said.

"...morning" Vilkas muttered. He could smell Gunnar's potent natural scent this close and it was far too enticing to be good.

"...I'm sure that this is my vault" Gunnar yawned before letting his arm relax, letting Vilkas roll off the man and move so that the older man wouldn't notice what his presence did to the knight.

Gunnar yawned again and then shifted his other occupied arm, rousing Farkas from his slumber.

"Rise and shine Farkas" Gunnar said rather cheerily.

Farkas mumbled sleepily and sat up, rubbing at the already smeared war paint on his face.

"Someone's rather chipper" He sleepily noted.

"Well, a long time ago someone told me a very great piece of advice" Gunnar said, scratching at his stubble.

"Mourn for the dead for a day before living the rest of your life head strong with their memory in your heart"

Gunnar smiled faintly

"Besides, I think there are some Silver Hand members that deserve a good ass kicking and I can't be depressed to do that"

"You're going to take revenge against the Silver Hand?" Vilkas asked.

"I wouldn't say revenge, just knocking them around until they realize that messing with the Companions isn't healthy" Gunnar smirked brazenly.

"Revenge is never the way" Vilkas said seriously "The Silver Hand will just retaliate"

"Not if they don't know what hit them" Gunnar smirked.

* * *

Vilkas grew concerned enough to venture an audience with Kodlak. And the old harbinger gladly made time to talk to him.

"What is it Vilkas" Kodlak ventured.

"I think Gunnar and a few others are going to seek revenge against the Silver Hand for Skjor's death" Vilkas said gravely.

Kodlak sighed, showing no signs of shock from hearing this news. The old harbinger sighed deeply, like he knew this was going to happen before rubbing his temples.

"This is… grave news and can only lead to more death" Kodlak groaned.

"What are we going to do Kodlak?" Vilkas asked, concerned.

"I shall speak to Gunnar once he gets back, for now I shall talk to Alea" Kodlak rose to his feet, his old joints popping "But I would like to ask you a favor"

"Anything Harbinger"

"I want you to root out any of the others that also seek revenge and send them my way" Kodlak said

"We must root out this seed of hatred before it causes more grief"


	17. Chapter 17

"We've lost everyone here" The Silver Hand leader started, pointing at one of the marked points on the large map spread across the table "Here, here, and here"

"How are we losing entire camps of people?!" Another leader snapped "Our scouts haven't picked up anything short of the small army you would need"

"What if it's that Dragonborn that everyone is talking about?" The first suggested.

"That's old fart? Like he'd be able to do any harm" The second scoffed.

Gunnar just chuckled from his place around the corner before unsheathing his greatsword and advancing on his prey. There was a rather disturbing smile on his face.

"Old fart eh?!"

* * *

"Thank you for understanding Athis" Vilkas said as they finished their talk.

"I think I should be thanking you, I had no idea what I was thinking" Athis smiled before getting up to go join Tovar and his drinking.

Vilkas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. That was one whelp down and two to go, and while Ria would likely be rather easy to dissuade from revenge, Njada was a stubborn little thing and would need a firm hand. But at least he was down to two now, unlike poor Kodlak who was still arguing with Alea.

The knight walked out the back doors and saw the two going at it, standing by the training dummies and both looking quite furious with one another. Alea's face was getting a more fiery red then her hair and Kodlak's aged face was etched in barely contained fury.

"They killed Skjor! You're just going to let them get away with that?!" Alea nearly screamed.

"And who was it that let him go without a shield-brother or sister?" Kodlak shot right back "Who decided to go after an entire fortress of Silver Hand with only three Companions?"

"The Silver-Hand hounds us at every turn! They try to kill our veteran members or our whelps regardless of the gift!"

"The gift is a curse Alea!" Kodlak roared, seemingly silencing Whiterun "To be a dog in death, is the worst fate you can bring onto a warrior!"

"We do not become dogs! We become all powerful hunters!" Alea screamed, face now more red then blood "And you would see that if you saw past that glorified party you call Sovngarde"

There was crushing silence.

She… did… not just commit Nord taboo…

Vilkas felt the blood rush through the two Companions, felt their wolves suddenly start clawing for freedom, felt the need for blood to be spilt. Farkas must have felt it too, because when Vilkas lunged at Alea and fully tackled her to the ground as the transformation took hold, he heard both Kodlak and Farkas grunt.

Vilkas managed to wrap his arms around Alea's growing torso before it became too much and even managed to drag her over to the Underforge where a worried Eorlund was waiting with the open door. He was holding a silver sword, as precaution with spontaneous transformation like this, with a white knuckle grip on it.

Vilkas tossed her in and then moved so that Farkas could toss Kodlak in as well before all three slammed the door shut. Alea's and Kodlak's howls and growls were quickly muffled and as well as the sounds of the two Companions losing themselves to their beast blood and brawling it out like wild animals.

"What a disgrace, fighting like wild children" Eorlund sighed, wiping at his face.

"It's this damned revenge thing Alea started" Vilkas snapped, feeling his beast blood aroused "She's got everyone in a tizzy from Skjor's death and is making irrational decisions"

"Great, two hot blooded werewolves at each other's throats and people going back and forth killing anything that's labeled to blame" Eorlund sighed "Can this get any worse?"

As if the gods were waiting for the most inopportune moment possible in all of Tamerial, a courier came around the corner, holding a note. When he saw the edgy Companions he swallowed thickly before going to Vilkas and handing him the letter he had been assigned to deliver.

"I've got a letter here for you, from a man named Gunnar"

Vilkas took the letter, the only sign the courier needed to know he was no longer welcome, and unfolded it before reading its contents. When he was finished he could only start to fear if the Companions were doomed to crumble.

"It just did"

Gunnar wasn't coming back for awhile.

* * *

Vilkas stood in the doorway of the front doors of Jorvashkr, staring out at the stormy skies. It was raining hard and cold and the wind swept all that cold water in all directions.

But even after he had been thoroughly soaked and his very bones shivered from the cold, the knight refused to move. He refused to take his eyes off the storm overhead even as war paint dripped down his face like black tears.

Because he was hoping with all his cursed soul that Gunnar would come back, give up this futile attempt to exact revenge before something terrible happened. He didn't want to lose the old man or any more of his fellow Companions. And he certainly didn't want the name of the Companions sullied with this foul business.

"Vilkas"

The knight turned to see his brother coming towards him.

"Some good news?" He asked hopefully.

"Not yet" Farkas sighed "I'm more or less here to get out of the door"

"I'm fine brot-"

Vilkas was grabbed by the arm and unceremoniously yanked from the doorway. With a grip still on his brother's arm, Farkas closed the doors, sealing the rain outside.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Vilkas asked.

"We don't need you sick now of all times" Farkas said, pulling his brother towards a seat by the fire "And I do worry about you, wither you like it or not"

"I know, and I thank you for it"

For while the two chatted lightly as Vilkas warmed himself by the fire, mostly avoiding any sort of sensitive topic that would clam the other up. Eventually they settled into a mundane rhythm of speaking about recent events.

Sometime while they were speaking there was a knock at the door. Vilkas excused himself to answer it, finding a rather miserable looking courier soaked to the bone there.

"Letter for Gunnar" He said.

Vilkas was about to politely say that he hadn't seen the older man, when a thought struck him. The old mad seemed to know where the Silver Hand was without talking to the Companions, but how? No one would dare send him information other then Alea… so was it possible?

"I'll take it for him, he's run out for the moment" Vilkas said.

The courier should have argued about delivering the letter first hand, but the poor man was probably looking for anyway to get the job over with sooner because the letter was shoved into Vilkas' hand and ran off.

"Who was it?" His brother asked as he returned to the fireside.

"A letter to Gunnar" Vilkas answered, tearing the slightly damp letter open.

He tilted it so that he and Farkas could read it. And when they were done, Vilkas was glowering.

"Should have known" He grumbled.

The letter was addressed from Alea and held the location to where a Silver Hand camp was and detailed instructions on how to take them out.

"Should we tell Kodlak?" Farkas asked.

"Of course, the old Harbinger deserves to know what our little archer has been doing" Vilkas growled, getting up to inform the old man.

* * *

"Hey, hey!"

The courier stopped and saw a rather large, older Nord approaching him. A rather large greatsword was on his back as well as a normal steel sword that was strapped to his hip.

Seeing such a large man coming towards him of course rather frightened, but then the man broke out a rather amicable grin that put the courier to ease.

"Greetings friend" The man grinned.

"And to you"

"Don't worry friend, I just wanted to ask if you've heard of a letter that was supposed to be addressed to a man named Gunnar, of the Companions"

"Oh! I heard about that one, the courier couldn't find him so he sent it to the Companions" The courier said "Another person took it for him"

The man grew silent for a moment and then such a look of panic struck his features that the courier began to worry.

"Thank you for tell me friend, but if you don't mind my hasty retreat, I have to get to Whiterun"

And then the man was tearing down the road with such vigor that the courier wondered if the man was as old as he looked and perhaps he thought of what could hasten such a strange Nord.

* * *

"This is indeed troubling" Kodlak sighed, looking at the letter. He slumped further into his chair.

"What should we do Harbinger? If Alea is telling Gunnar such things through letters then the extent of the damage done may have been worse than we originally thought" Vilkas said.

"First, we confine Alea to her room, and then we bring Gunnar back here" Kodlak sighed, sounding like he had just taken on the world.

"Shall Farkas and I take care of Alea?" Vilkas offered.

"No, I need to, to remind her who the Alpha is around here" Kodlak said firmly, getting to his feet.

"Yes Harbinger, shall I go look for Gunnar then?"

"No, I have a feeling he'll be back shortly" Kodlak said "Though if you will talk to him for a bit while I deal with Alea, it would be appreciated"

Vilkas nodded, already thinking of a few things to say to the older Nord. Namely his foolishness for doing such a childish thing and perhaps something for making everyone worry so much.

"Alright, I have a foolish pup to wring in" Kodlak sighed before going to look for Alea. Vilkas followed shortly after to wait upstairs for the Gunnar.

* * *

When Gunnar opened the door, he expected quite a few angry glares. However he was pleasantly surprised to find Pup simply reading a book with his back to the door. And while that made retrieving his letter a bit easier, the temptation to tease younger Nord was too much.

"Hey pup!" He grinned.

Vilkas set the book down and then calmly, slowly, turned to meet Gunnar's gaze and it was then that Gunnar knew that he hadn't lucked out, but rather got the short end of the stick.

"Pup?" He tried to ask innocently it.

Vilkas calmly stood and faced Gunnar once more.

The older Nord didn't even have time to blink before he found himself pinned against the wall, gauntlet pressed against his throat and hand pinned next to his head against the wall. Pup's enraged face filled his vision.

"You look upset" Gunnar deadpanned.

"Really?"

Gunnar found his head slammed against the wall hard enough to see stars.

"WHY?!"

"You're going to have to be more specific" Gunnar said. His head was slammed again, causing a fresh burst of stars to bloom across his vision.

"Why did you go with it?! I told you how dangerous revenge is! And you should know how pointless it is at your age!"

"I am not as old as you think" Gunnar retorted, eyes unfocused. His head was slammed against the wall again.

"Admit it! You've been killing Silver Hand!"

"Yes, I admit it, now stop" His response was cut off by another head bashing.

"You stubborn old fool!" Vilkas roared.

"Now pup, calm down"

The stubborn old fool got his head slammed against the wall again.

Enough was enough. While he understood Vilkas' anger the older Nord knew that if the pup kept slamming his head against the wall that his skull would eventually give.

So the older Nord pushed the pup away with the ease years of training had given his body and held Vilkas out at arm's reach, but he did nothing more. Gunnar was sure he was skittering thin ice as he was, he didn't need to pin the pup or knock him away.

"Calm down" Gunnar said firmly.

"Calm down?! You expect me to calm down after you put the Companions through so much danger for the petty sake of revenge?!" Vilkas raged, thrashing against Gunnar's unmovable grip.

Gunnar sighed through his nose. Gods, how did he end up in this mess? He just wanted to sooth some part of Alea's and his soul over the loss of Skjor, and some how he got tangled in a mess of gory revenge. Now it seemed pup was mad at him and his instincts told him that he'd likely get a talking to by Kodlak as well.

The pup was right, revenge wasn't the way.


	18. Chapter 18

Gunnar released his grip and let Vilkas go, much to the knight's surprise.

"I messed up" The older Nord grinned weakly.

Vilkas eyed him for a moment… and then clocked the older Nord in the jaw with enough force to knock the older Nord on his ass.

"I deserved that," He grunted, rubbing his sore jaw while pup stood over him fuming.

"You did, old fool," Vilkas said before dropping down to squat before him "I was worried about you," He grumbled low.

"How sweet" Gunnar grinned, letting the little bit of Restoration magic he knew flow through his hand and into his jaw.

"I'm serious" Vilkas growled.

"So am I" Gunnar smiled.

"You're impossible"

"And yet you people keep me around anyway"

"Because obviously your only redeeming feature is your face" Vilkas deadpanned.

"I knew that you found me attractive"

"Shut the hell up before I hit you again old man"

Gunnar only laughed warmly, raising his hands defensively. And even if the pup masked it well, he could tell that Vilkas was put to ease again.

The knight helped Gunnar to his feet and then dragged him over to a chair and ordered him to sit.

"Giving me orders now pup? You're a bit early for that," Gunnar teased.

"Sit" Vilkas growled, though a lot more amicably then when Gunnar first walked in.

"Alright" Gunnar grinned deviously before taking his seat. However, before the pup could register that the grin meant trouble, Gunnar had reached out and grabbed Vilkas' arm and yanked the younger Nord into his lap.

"Caught ya pup" Gunnar grinned, wrapping his much stronger arms around the squirming knight.

"Let me go!" He snapped, writhing.

"Quit acting like a kid who don't want to be in their daddy's lap" Gunnar grinned.

Pup's face turned a livid red and his squirming stopped. The sudden change almost made Gunnar worry that perhaps he had crossed some sort of line.

"Ah, pup?" He asked.

"Let me go you perverted old man!" Vilkas roared, face still bright red.

Gunnar let him go and Vilkas stormed right past Kodlak, the old Harbinger holding several cuts and scuffs on his face to which Gunnar cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"We need to discuss something" Kodlak sighed, taking a seat and completely ignoring the thrown questioning looks.

"If it's about this revenge business you can put your mind to ease, I've recently given up on it"

This time Kodlak shot him a questioning look, to which Gunnar ignored.

"I think it's time we talked about something else"

"The cure?" Gunnar guessed.

"Yes, I believe I have made some headway in our little endeavor"

"Lay it on me my fellow old man"

* * *

Gunnar advanced towards the unsuspecting witch.

How she could be merrily stirring his ingredients in her potions and not have heard the epic battle he had just had with one of her sisters, in the next room, was beyond him. But he was here on a mission and he wasn't going to fail because of some sort of messed up logic was at work.

He raised his greatsword and lunged.

* * *

Alea was sulking in her bedroom, glaring at the wall.

How dare that old fool tell her that she was in the wrong?

A Companion is murdered and he preaches peace, not vengeance. He tells her that revenge wasn't the way and that Skjor's death was his own. Let it go he says!

Skjor was… important to her. How could she just let his death go? How could she put aside the fact that the Silver Hand butchered him like that? Plunking arrows into his chest until he as choking on his own blood and then just stabbing him with a sword in hopes that it would end him.

How could Kodlak not feel his beast blood roar for vengeance? How could he not want to slaughter al those that dared go by the name Silver Hand? How could that old bastard just let his friend's death go so horribly?

Alea sniffled miserably into her hands.

How could she have let Skjor do such a stupid and idiotic thing?

She sniffled miserably for a few moments before something caught her nose. A familiar scent that brought her back to that gory room where Skjor had choked on blood.

Silver.

And a lot of it.

* * *

"Glad I could get that done so quickly" Gunnar sighed, running through the streets of Whiterun towards Jorvashkr, his pack carrying the neatly wrapped heads that he needed.

The witches had been hard to fight, until he called upon his ancestral power Battle Cry and used the power of the Thu'um to his edge. Then everything had been so much easier and to cut off the heads was a breeze. To make it to Whiterun he managed to snag a hunter along the way and hitched a ride over, an incredible stroke of luck that made him worry. He was never that lucky.

The old warrior took a sharp corner and his elation of being early and his luck was quickly squashed when he saw the Companions battling several silver sword wielding warriors just outside Jorvashkr.

Revenge had come up behind him and now it threatened to take everything away from him just as both Pup and Kodlak had warned him. However, he was still breathing and capable of holding his sword, so there was no way in the name of Oblivion that he was going to let any more of his friends die for a mistake on his end.

"Talos guide me" He prayed.

He unleashed his greatsword and dashed forward to join the fray. However, before he even swung he reached deep within himself and called upon the power of his dragon soul.

"FUS ROH!"

His Thu'um knocked three Silver-Hand off their feet, the distraction allowing the others to quickly kill the ones they were focused on while Gunnar came in and slashed one in half at the waist.

"Get inside!" Athis barked, fending off a few strikes.

"Right" Gunnar agreed, dashing inside.

He burst through the doors to see Vilkas, Farkas and Kodlak fending off eight more Silver Hand with Farkas and Kodlak taking on five and Vilkas three. A few stragglers looked ready to join into the fray at any time, but with how tired the three looked they probably weren't needed at all. And by the looks of the blood gushing from a jagged hole in Kodlak's armor, Kodlak wasn't going to be fighting long.

"Shit" Gunnar growled.

The old warrior swung and cleaved through two of the stragglers and Thu'umed another pair into a wall.

"Gunnar!"

Gunnar ducked in time to avoid a sword through the back. He delivered a rib breaking strike to the sword's owner's gut and then knocked the howling man away.

Almost too terrified to look, Gunnar looked over to the Harbinger. He was down to one knee but Farkas was at his back, fending off strikes with his own greatsword. He had to get over there.

A silver sword abandoned Farkas and Kodlak and ran over to lash at him, leaving a good gash across his arm, before he returned the favor tenfold and decapitated the Silver Hand. She didn't even have enough time to scream.

He needed to focus. This wasn't the time to get panicked. These three were the best the Companions had to offer. He needed to relax.

Gunnar saw pup was easily fending three attacks at once and likely didn't need help, but as the older Nord dashed by the old warrior clobbered one upside the head with his sword, easing pup's burden a bit as he rushed over to save Farkas and Kodlak.

Gunnar cleaved through one more Silver Hand, his sword finally having dulled to the point that the next person he hit got the same force but with a blunt edge, crushing their ribs innards.

Farkas and Kodlak managed to kill the remaining two while he was killing the first two, kicking their corpses aside.

"Go help your brother!" Gunnar said pressing his glowing hands to Kodlak's gut as the old Harbinger leaned against the old warrior of support. His aged cheeks were already losing color and looking waxy.

Farkas rushed off to his brother's side while Gunnar poured everything in his hands.

"Please, if you nine bastards have any heart at all, give me the strength to save him" Gunnar growled.

* * *

The Circle and a few others were gathered in the Underforge.

"A grievance" Eorlund sighed "All over brashness"

Alea, who had been shooting Silver-Hand from the roof until they all lay dead and her fingertips bled, was too tired to argue and just sat in the corner miserably.

"At least we didn't lose anyone" Farkas noted optimistically.

"Yet" Eorlund spat venomously, throwing a glare Alea's way.

Gunnar had done the best he could and then hauled Kodlak over to the temple for Danica's more masterful hand at Restoration. The old warriors had shown back up, so they were assuming the worst.

"Where was Gunnar during all that? If he had showed up" Vilkas muttered miserably.

"I don't know, you said that he was talking to Kodlak before hand, right? Maybe they were onto something"

Just then, Gunnar came into the Underforge. The whole front of his arm, his hands and parts of his arms were dyed red in Kodlak's blood and his good eye was a very bloodshot pink. He went over and took a seat next to Vilkas on the ground, rubbing at his face and unwittingly rubbing blood all over his face.

"What's the verdict?" Eorlund asked before Vilkas could open his big mouth.

"Don't know" Gunnar sighed deeply "We stopped the blood, but it's a terrible wound to have to his age, right now Kodlak's resting, regaining his strength"

"But is he going to… die?" Farkas ventured.

"I don't know" Gunnar sighed deeply again, sounding like his world was breaking apart around him "Right now it all depends on if he can regain his strength or not"

"His life is on the balance" Eorlund said sadly.

"Yes"

"Speaking of balance, you could have really changed it if you had been here" Vilkas growled.

"Kodlak sent me off to get the last thing we needed to make the cure a reality" Gunnar said firmly, giving Vilkas the stare a father would when dealing with a bratty child. Vilkas blushed a bit with embarrassment and muttered an apology, to which Gunnar affectionately punched the bullheaded knight in the shoulder.

"Cure?" Alea asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Yes, we now can cure those with wolf's blood" Gunnar said. He got to his feet and left the Underforge for a moment, bringing a large bag when he returned. He reached into the bag and brought what he had returned with.

"We must bring these to the place where Harbingers of old lay their dusty bones" Gunnar said, holding up the bloody witch's head "And burn the head of those that cursed them in the first place"


	19. Chapter 19

"But… we're not going to go and cure Kodlak now are we? You can't deny that the beast blood gives us strength, if you take that away" Alea said miserably before burying her head in her hands "We'll lose someone else"

"I know, but Kodlak said that if he was going to die, he wanted to die human" Gunnar sighed, taking some strips of linen from his bag and wrapping the head up tightly before tying it to the belt of his armor "I fully intend to help him on this wither any of you help or not"

"Wait, Gunnar" Eorlund said quickly "There's something else I should mention"

The old blacksmith sighed deeply, rubbing his aged temples

"They stole all the pieces of Wuuthrad while they were here and we know where they are being held, if you want to cure Kodlak you need Wuuthrad to access Ysgramor's Tomb"

"Alright, I guess we can kick the rest of those damned Silver-Hand all the way to Oblivion and since they stole this time is eon't be because of revenge, it'll be just plain fair" Gunnar sighed "Who's with me?"

Farkas, Alea and Vilkas were on their feet in seconds, determination in their eyes.

"Then let's go"

* * *

When Kodlak awoke, he found Danica hovering over him.

"You're awake, thank the Eig-Nine! Thank the Nine"

"Where?"

"The temple" She soothed, helping him with a health potion "You were brought back here by Gunnar"

"Gunnar? Where is he?"

"Right here"

The two looked to see a blood splashed Gunnar, Farkas, Vilkas and Alea coming into the temple, all looking rather tired and worn. But strapped to Gunnar's back was a familiar looking axe.

"Wuuthrad" Kodlak managed.

"Aye, we finally managed to bring the damned thing together again" Gunnar sighed "And I wanted to know something"

The old warrior came to the old harbinger's side and kneeled down so that they were closer. He reached out and took one of Kodlak's paled hands in one of his blood stained ones. The old warrior took a moment to look at their clashing hands, his stained with blood and the colors of life and not yet too worn against the near bloodless, age worn hand in his.

"We're ready to go free your soul, but..." He sighed "If we do, you will lose the strength of the beast blood... and it's likely that you will die, do you truly want this?"

"I told you already" Kodlak wheezed, gripping Gunnar's hand as hard as he could "I'd rather die human then live a beast"

"Alright" Gunnar muttered miserably.

"Do not mourn me Gunnar, my time to go to Sovngarde" Kodlak managed a small smile "And it was an honor to meet a man like you before then"

Gunnar sniffled but let go of Kodlak's hand and got to his feet.

"Then we're off and… goodbye Kodlak… go to Sovngarde in peace"

Gunnar walked out while the other Companions said their goodbyes and final words, never expecting to see the old Harbinger again, before leaving for Ysgramor's tomb with heavy hearts.

* * *

The trek was long and tiring.

The four Companions barely rested, walking and running almost night and day, only stopping when their tired legs couldn't carry them anymore and the hunger and thirst threatened their mettle or if the weather proved too harsh even to four Nords.

During this time, none but Gunnar seemed to have it together.

Alea cried often, bursting out into tears in such random bouts that they often remained on guard for animals and bandits. Gunnar had to comfort her, like he was of older kin, just to get her stop bursting out in tearful sobs.

Farkas suffered two panic attacks when he saw Frostbite Spiders, one of which he ran into nearby foliage and Gunnar had to go hunt him down and drag him back. Both times Gunnar calmed him down and reassured him that nothing would happen to him with all four of them there.

And Vilkas… well, he was an emotional mess. His feelings were jumbled and scattered, and whenever he tried to reach out and make sense of the mess, it often scurried away.

He was mad because this whole mess was Alea's and Gunnar's fault, because with Gunnar's age he should have known better than his wild revenge killing spree. And mad that the old man because he could have gotten someone else killed, or worse himself, and hadn't bothered to think about that little fact.

He was sad because he was losing Kodlak, a man that had been like a father to him and his brother for years. And sad because he had lost Skjor, another person who had been there for years, that had died such a horrible death and had such little time to be properly mourned.

He felt longing because he knew he wanted now of all times to be by Gunnar's side, to throw himself at the seemingly perfect old man. He longed for that peace that he had had before Gunnar arrived and for those feelings that the old man stirred in him and his wolf, for the life he had brought into the Companions. And he longed for that wholesomeness that had been there but a while ago as all the Companions sat around in the Great Hall enjoying life.

But he couldn't speak any of these things right now. Farkas was busy dealing with his fears and undoubtedly his own sadness of Kodlak's soon coming end, Alea was to blame for the whole mess and Gunnar… was out of the question. He was the reason everything was so jumbled and messed up, he was the reason the Companion's lives had changed so much, he was the reason Vilkas felt so conflicted.

So the knight stewed in his inner turmoil as they struggled to make it further north, letting his thoughts and emotions churn in hopes that they'd settle themselves soon.

* * *

After a week of hard traveling they made it to the tomb just shy of evening, but after traveling for so long with little rest they were not ready to take on whatever dangers lay inside. So they allowed themselves a night of rest just outside to gather some strength, though their bodies probably demanded at least three days worth.

Before they all settled down for the night, and after had engorged themselves on freshly slaughtered and cooked Horker stakes, Gunnar asked them the fated question.

"Are you all ready for this? To cure Kodlak?" His normally calm voice was thick and husky with emotion, and while saddening to hear him like this, Vilkas pretended not to be attracted to the rockiness in that voice.

The other three agreed and they all laid down to rest, ignoring what he had really asked.

_Are you ready to let Kodlak go?_

* * *

Vilkas awoke some time during the night, probably sometime just before dawn, and couldn't help but feel as though something was off. And while he knew he needed his sleep, and he desperately tried to regain it, the feeling nagged and nagged at him until finally he pushed his head free from his bedroll.

The cold was unwelcome on his sleep warmed face, but he pushed that aside and looked at the makeshift camp they had made but a few hours ago.

There were two full bedrolls, Farkas' snoring coming from one and Alea's whimpered punctuated sleep from the other, but the third was empty and the Companion that was supposed to be there wasn't in sight.

Vilkas looked around until he saw Gunnar sitting a ways away, back to the camp, running his fingers through his hair. And even from the distance away Vilkas could tell that his skin was shimmering with sweat. Those broad shoulders were slumped heavily, as though they were burdened with some great weight.

The knight figured that Gunnar was just nervous of the day to come and its consequences and slipped back into his bedroll. The memory of Gunnar's nightmares didn't come to mind until he had his own nightmare about Gunnar screaming in his sleep and the knight was powerless to stop the soul crushing noise.

When the sun rose, the Companions were more of less ready to take on the task of freeing Kodlak's soul.

Without fanfare they packed everything up and stowed it away by some rocks before entering the tomb, weapons ready to face any challenge set before them.

* * *

Getting the tomb opened wasn't too much of a hassle, just had to figure out how Wuuthrad played its role (they ended up realizing that Eorlund was right and 'gave' it to Ysgramor and that finally opened the door) before readying themselves to go into the tomb.

"Everyone ready?"

It was then and there that Vilkas hesitated.

Was it really right for him to go now? With such muddled thoughts and a confused heart? Could he really fight alongside this man without continuing to blame him for what has happened to the Companions?

Vilkas looked to Gunnar, rubbing at the deep shadows under his eyes, at the self suffering he was already enduring.

"I cannot go on" He announced sullenly.

"What?" Alea and Farkas asked in union.

"I…can't go on… this whole mess… I can't think straight" Vilkas struggled with the right words "First we lose Skjor, then we almost lose Kodlak, and here we are readying to basically go kill him! All because of one mistake and everyone getting too caught up in revenge"

"Y-you can't be serious you sniveling milk drinker?" Alea suddenly growled "After all this you're back down now of all times?!"

She took a menacing step towards Vilkas, but Gunnar quickly intercepted her.

"Go" He said firmly "You two start without me, I'll join you shortly"

Had Gunnar said it was any less authority, any less like the father figure Vilkas kept thinking him as, Alea probably would have resisted. But he didn't and Alea only gave him a stiff nod and a stubborn pout before going into the tomb with Farkas, leaving the old warrior and the knight alone.


	20. Chapter 20

"You blame me" Gunnar said simply after a second of silence.

"You're right" Vilkas said flatly.

"You have full right to"

"You're right again" Vilkas growled.

The anger he felt for Skjor's death was boiling up now, spilling out of his mouth before he could stop the scalding words.

"Because you, Alea and Skjor had to go off and do something so stupid as taking on an entire fort of Silver-Hand, not to mention letting Skjor go in alone, and then you just had to fuel Alea's lust for vengeance and kill all those Silver Hand!" He growled "Even though you of all people should know that revenge begets revenge, death begets death and bloodshed begets bloodshed!"

Gunnar took each stabbing word without even blinking.

"Kodlak's life now hangs in the balance and in some fucked up way you're trying to do right but at the same time you doing right will also likely kill Kodlak" It was unstoppable now, it all just needed to come out "You're taking away the man that's been like a father to me Gunnar! To every Companion today! Do you know what that feels like?!"

"No…"

"Horrible! I don't remember my parents Gunnar, I've only had the Companions! And in you waltz and we lose Skjor, our home is attacked and now we're going to lose Kodlak and everything's just so messed up and… and" Vilkas' voice broke and he had to stop to avoid crying. What man his age cried?

"...Do you hate me?"

"…No" And that was it, Vilkas sobbed loudly and buried his face in his hands because it was out there.

He loved Gunnar. He was a mystery, an amazing warrior, a great guy, a finely aged sort of handsome, he was fun, he was strong, he was talented, and he could hold all these burdens that Vilkas just had to say aloud. Gunnar was like a father, no matter what he did you would always love him deep down and no matter what you did he would always be the pillar of strength protecting you while the world crashed into pieces around you. And Vilkas loved him all the more for his father like qualities.

When he felt warm and strong warms around him, the knight didn't resist. He just cried his eyes out as long as he wanted until the sobs subsided into whimpers and finally miserable sniffles.

"Glad to see no matter how badly I fuck up you can still like me pup" Gunnar chuckled softly.

Pup…gods be damned Vilkas couldn't even hate that cursed nickname.

"Who said anything about liking you" Vilkas managed to deadpan.

"Oh? Something more perhaps? You saying you love me pup?"

Vilkas face burned in his hands and his embarrassment chocked his throat. If he didn't deny it then Gunnar would-

Gunnar was suddenly prying his hands away from his face and lifting his head so that he was looking at the old man. He had a wicked grin on his face

"Bout damned time"

And the old man was kissing him again, rough lips against his own with near bruising force. It was much more passionate and rougher then that little peck he had gotten what seemed like months ago. And certainly much longer because Vilkas suddenly found himself out of breath and realized that he had lost track of time, his mind blanking from the rough claiming.

The old warrior let him go to take in a gulp of air before crushing their mouths together again, this time tenderly lapping at Vilkas' strangely oversensitive lips that sent little sparks down his spine. He tried to hold out, but the weird tingles running up and down his spine became too much. And the knight all too willingly let the old warrior in, groaning at the first tangle of their tongues and the raw taste of the old man.

How had it come to this? Not that Vilkas was complaining, eagerly wrestling with Gunnar's talent tongue, but hadn't but a moment ago he was yelling at the old man for ruining his life? He was sure that he was, but the knight couldn't quite think straight while Gunnar was almost devouring his mouth, eating up all the little groans and moans he was making.

Gunnar let him go again, a string of saliva connecting their reddened and slightly swollen mouths, and Vilkas would have whined from the loss had he not realized that he was out of breath again. He panted, trying to get air into his lungs, and was strangely satisfied with how deep Gunnar's breathing was. He would have liked to see the old warrior a bit more flustered, and even leaned forward for another kiss.

But Gunnar abruptly kissed his forehead like he was a child and then stepped away, robbing Vilkas of the warmth and his presence.

"Sorry to leave you hanging pup" Gunnar grinned, his face so much more lively then it had been in a while "But I've at least got to do right by Kodlak first"

And with that the old warrior was gone, leaving Vilkas to grab his scrambled thoughts. But at least he was sure of a few things.

Yes, he was still mad at Gunnar but at least now it was only reasonably so.

Yes, he loved that damned old man no matter what he did.

Yes, he had a rather pronounced father kink

Yes, that old man could kiss.

* * *

Vilkas was by himself for one long hour before something happened, and in that time he had worked himself into such a stressed state that he nearly tackled his brother when he arrived. But he managed to only pull his brother into a worried hug.

"What happened?" He asked his brother "Why are you by yourself?"

Farkas gave him a very ashamed scowl, running his fingers through his hair.

"There... was a nest of Frostbite spiders... I couldn't go on" He muttered.

Oh...

"It's alright brother, you simply know your limit" Vilkas said soothingly "Besides, you actually had the nerve to go when I didn't"

Farkas nodded glumly before his brow scrunched in thought.

"You know, when Gunnar caught back up with us he sure was chipper... what did you two talk about?"

Uh oh

* * *

Alea and Gunnar stood before the fire, the old warrior holding the head of the witch. They could feel the power in this place, the collective presence of so many great warriors of past that were either hiding here or trapped by their cursed souls. And while neither of them could see him, they were sure that Kodlak was here.

The two looked at each other before nodding and then Gunnar tossed the head into the fire. The mystical flames ate the witch's head right up, greedily devouring the sacrifice.

"We wish to free harbinger Kodlak's soul from the curse" Gunnar announced loudly, firmly.

Something must have heard them because in the next instant a ghostly form of a large spectral wolf appeared. It emitted an aura of wisdom but also of waning strength. There was also a patch on the wolf's stomach that couldn't quite solidify, furthering that the wolf spirit before them belonged to Kodlak.

"Are you ready?" Gunnar asked.

"To kill Kodlak... never" Alea said, readying an arrow "To free the old man from his burden, any day"

"Then... I'm sorry Kodlak" Gunnar whispered before unsheathing his greatsword.

The old warrior charged forward.

* * *

"Well? A man doesn't change his attitude that suddenly" Farkas pressed.

"We simply talked brother, please let it go" Vilkas nearly begged.

"But I want to know what caused him to change from gloomy to back to his old self" Farkas pressed harder.

"Really Farkas? Can't you just be happy that he's happy?"

"Of course, but I still want to know why"

"You're impossible"

"You're the one who won't tell me why Gunnar is happy again"

"Maybe he realized something"

"…Is this about the mourning rule he has?"

"No"

"Then… he joked with you?"

"No"

"…He kissed you again?"

Vilkas' blush gave him away because Farkas just gave him a pointed scowl.

"Why couldn't you tell me that?"

"A-a gentlemen never kisses and tells!" Vilkas spat.

"We both know neither of you are gentlemen" Farkas retorted.

"I'm embarrassed!" Vilkas finally shouted.

"Why, you like him?"

"WH-what? Why would, how could you think…I would…well…maybe" Vilkas finally muttered.

"I don't see the problem"

"H-how could you not? Have you seen the man?"

"Yes"

"Brother… he's… likely old enough to be our father… he's crude and crass… and…" Vilkas trailed off as the words failed him.

"So?"

"It's weird! And he teases me like a child!"

"It just shows you how much he likes you"

"Yeah, but"

"Seriously brother, you're the smartest of the two of us, how is it so difficult for you to see this?" Farkas said, rolling his eyes.

Vilkas just glanced at his feet, taking in his brother's words.

Why was it so hard for him to accept it? It was obvious from that kiss that Gunnar was interested in him, and Vilkas had had an attraction to the old man since the say he laid eyes on him, so why couldn't he just accept it?

Well… the strange fondness Vilkas had for Gunnar's fatherly traits… but at the same time it was rather kinky. But then there was how Gunnar constantly teased him and sure, it could have meant that Gunnar liked him, but it also made it very hard to take him seriously. And just…

"Vilkas" Farkas said warningly, having seen the anguish in his brother's eyes "Just. Accept. It"

The knight gave his brother a solid stare… and then sighed.

"Alright, I will"

At that moment Alea and Gunnar came rushing back into the chamber.

"Gotta run pups! Kodlak doesn't have much time!" Gunnar said.

* * *

Woot! I finally got that smut scene up over on SKM, now I just gotta water it down to get it ready for over here. Anyway, again, thanks to all the people that follow/fave/review and plainly just read this story, you guys are amazing! Now I'm off to write some uberfluff to finish the prompt up, until next time my pups!


	21. Chapter 21

They made it back to Whiterun within five days, shaving two days off because of a generous carriage driver. And despite heavy wear and tear from the rushed journey, their first stop was the temple where Kodlak had remained.

Danica showed them the old man, who was lying on the stone bed that they had left him on, looking strangely at peace.

"Kodlak!" They all cried, startling the old harbinger.

"Oh, you four made it back quickly" He said but then smiled "I knew you succeeded"

"How do you feel?" Gunnar asked, rushing to the old harbinger's side and taking one of the much more withered hands in his own.

"Human" Kodlak smiled warmly "I felt the curse lift off me like a weight a few days ago"

"And… you didn't die" Gunnar remarked though he seemed quite happy about the fact.

"I may have lived, but something tells me that I don't have much time left… perhaps enough for some unfinished business but nothing more" Kodlak smiled a bit sadly.

"Oh" Gunnar muttered dejectedly.

"Do not worry my friend about me" Kodlak suddenly smirked "Because I'm about to give you something much more bothersome to worry about"

"Excuse me?"

"There is no way I can lead the Companions now that my time and my strength is so limited" Kodlak said "However you have proven that you could Gunnar"

"Wait, are you saying?"

"Gunnar Bless-Shield, I hereby name you Harbinger of the Companions, bear the title with honor"

A sudden rush of dread filled Vilkas' soul. If Gunnar accepted the role of Harbinger… then there was no way that they had a shot together. The Harbinger was supposed to be the pinnacle of honor and strength for the Companions and all warriors across Skyrim and a very time consuming job. The Harbinger had no time for love, romance and more often than not most friendships that were outside the Companions.

Not to mention the man was too good a catch to take some young warrior like Vilkas on his arm… If he accepted then… Gunnar wouldn't have time for him and would likely be constantly coveted by all those around him. He wouldn't have a chance to give them a chance…

"It's an honor Kodlak" Gunnar said "And I humbly accept"

And Vilkas' heart broke in his chest.

* * *

After some persuading, Diana reluctantly let them take Kodlak home where he'd be the most comfortable.

"Really, I'm technically retired" Kodlak chuckled as Gunnar helped the older man walk home "Why are you taking me back to Jorvashkr?"

"Because no matter what it's you home, and I'm pretty sure that no one will really mind" Gunnar grinned "Besides! I'm Harbinger now! I'm sure they'll let you stay if I say it's alright"

"I suppose you're right" Kodlak chuckled softly.

They got to Jorvashkr and everyone that had been left behind was ecstatic. They wanted all the details, what had happened, how was everyone doing, and how had their quest gone?

Gunnar and Kodlak gladly filled everyone on the details while Farkas, Alea and Vilkas sulked off to get some rest.

The knight could still hear their joyous laughter as he stripped off his filthy armor, as he wiped himself down, and as he crawled under the covers and silently wept from the loss.

Gunnar really was cursed, to be so cruelly distanced from him.

* * *

When Vilkas trudged back into the main hall the next morning he was dressed in normal clothing.

There was no way he was going anywhere for awhile. Every muscle screamed in protest with the slightest movement, his eyes were puffy and sore, his heart hurt like an open wound, his stomach was throwing a nasty fit and he stank to high Sovngarde even after wiping himself down last night.

If he could have just dropped dead he would have.

And he sorely wanted to when he got up and saw Gunnar and the others awake and already chatting away (to be fair it was late afternoon). It seemed that the old warrior was taking his role as Harbinger seriously, because he had already organized jobs for everyone save those that had been on the quest to cure Kodlak.

"Alright, get to it!" He barked cheerfully.

Everyone vacated the room to go do their jobs, and before Vilkas could go back to his room to anguish, Gunnar had already spotted him.

"Pup!" He cried, rushing to Vilkas side.

But even seeing Gunnar's bright smile only reminded the knight of how much he couldn't have the old warrior.

"S-stay back!"

The look of pure confusion on Gunnar's face as he skidded to a halt a few feet away made it hurt all the more.

"H-Huh? Pup?" Gunnar asked.

"Don't you have a role to fill Harbinger?" Vilkas snapped bitterly before storming towards the stairs.

"P-pup? What's wrong? Did I do something stupid again?" Gunnar asked, trailing after Vilkas.

_No, you've done everything right. You are one helluva a person and only the best deservers you and I'm not that and feel stupid for even thinking I had a chance._

Well… that's what Vilkas wanted to say, but he knew Gunnar would change his mind. So he said something to push the old warrior away he had done what seemed like a life time ago.

"Just do your job and leave the rest of us to ours" Vilkas said venomously before storming to his room, leaving Gunnar standing there with a world of confusion and hurt in his eyes.

When the knight got back to his room, he pressed his face into a pillow and cried. The sadness was so thick in his soul that he could feel his wolf crying out in anguish as well.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Vilkas avoided the old man as best he could despite Gunnar's best attempts to talk to him. At times the older Nord begged to know what was wrong and Vilkas pretended like he didn't exist.

It really was better that way, with Vilkas out of the way Gunnar was free to be the best damned Harbinger to date and free to find that perfect someone.

Sure… there were… draw backs.

Several times Gunnar awoke everyone during the middle of a night with his nightmares, sounding like he was in more hellish pain then the last and screaming louder and louder with each one.

And four times Vilkas' wolf tore through his self control and forced a transformation, and though each time he was able to avoid detection, it seemed like with each one he was losing more and more control.

But really… they'd both get over it. Besides, it was really was strange to be attracted to a man who you couldn't get over the fatherliness of. And Vilkas was a grown man, he didn't need to pick someone who constantly teased him.

People constantly tried to wring the problem of what was wrong with them from them. Gunnar swore up and down that Vilkas was mad with him about something but when asked the knight said that nothing was wrong and that they should mind their own damned business. They pestered and pestered until finally they gave up.

At the end of the second week Gunnar was suffering from nightmares nightly and Vilkas rarely left his room.

Finally Kodlak called for the knight, three times, and Vilkas yielded.

While Gunnar was outside getting things sorted and so he could remain awake, Vilkas went to talk to Kodlak in his room where the old man was lying in bed, resting.

"Take a seat Vilkas" Kodlak said, waving at a chair next to his bed.

The knight collapsed in the chair in an exhausted heap.

"What's wrong Vilkas?" Kodlak asked.

"I'm haven't been sleeping well, I find no appetite and I've lost the fight within me" Vilkas noted numbly.

"I've noticed that, but what's wrong with you and Gunnar" Kodlak scowled.

"Nothing"

"Vilkas" Kodlak suddenly said so firmly and threateningly that Vilkas snapped to full attention "You're lying to my face and I don't appreciate it"

The knight glanced at his hands and sighed.

"I'm… I" He rubbed at his eyes, hoping they weren't betraying him yet "I'm not… good enough for him… so…"

"…Are you serious?"

"H-he's Harbinger now, he shouldn't have time for anyone but jobs, and he really needs to pick someone more suitable for him and…" Vilkas mumbled miserably.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Vilkas glanced at nervously at the old man.

"You're telling me that all this trouble is because I named Gunnar Harbinger?" Kodlak suddenly growled.

Realizing that he had struck that one raw never in Kodlak's old body, Vilkas nodded obediently.

"You're supposed to be the smart one!" Kodlak snapped.

"Yeah… but I'm"

"Say you're not good enough again" Kodlak actually sat up and glared at Vilkas "I. Dare. You"

Vilkas pressed his lips closed.

"It's quite obvious you two have a connection, that there's something there" Kodlak said firmly "And you just… ignore it because I made Gunnar harbinger?"

Vilkas wanted to protest, but he was sure that one more remark would likely lead to his demise, so he just nodded stiffly.

"Dear gods, where did I fail? That poor man, who's already stressed about being Harbinger, has been having nightmares left and right because of the stress and just the other day he came to me in tears, IN TEARS! Because he thinks you hate him for something he did! He's now kicking himself around because he thinks it's his fault for you hating him again"

Each word hurt, but it made the knight think of how his dumb line of thought was hurting Gunnar.

"…" Vilkas bit back tears.

Kodlak sighed.

"Do you love him?" Kodlak asked with surprising softness.

"…yes" Vilkas muttered.

"Are you willing to make things right?"

"Yes"

"Good, go clean up, eat, get your damned armor on and get ready to go" Kodlak ordered firmly.

"…Kodlak?"

"Trust me, I have a plan" Kodlak said.


	22. Chapter 22

Vilkas sat by the door like he had been told too.

He sat numbly, idly twiddling his thumbs until Kodlak showed up again from outside. He was still dressed casually, probably would be for the rest of his twilight years since the old man had retired and would likely never again have the strength to go into battle, and holding a familiar looking piece of paper.

"A…job?" Vilkas asked in utter disbelief. How was that supposed to fix anything?

"Yes" Kodlak said, handing him the piece of paper.

The knight had no idea what the old man was thinking, so he stuffed it into his pocket and was about to leave when Kodlak stopped him.

"With a friend"

Gunnar came through the backdoors, looking at a familiar piece of paper.

"Uh, Kodlak, I have no idea what a jaunt out to Bleak Falls Barrow is going to do to make me feel better" The old warrior muttered before looking up. He did a double take at Vilkas standing next to Kodlak.

Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. Vilkas yanked out the piece of paper and pulled it open. Written across the surface in Kodlak's surprisingly neat hand was 'Bleak Falls Barrow, clear out the bandits'.

The knight groaned.

Kodlak had assigned them a job together with the hopes that they would talk out their problems.

"No lip you two, get to it" Kodlak ordered firmly "And you two better not come back until everything is sorted out"

Kodlak started heading back to his room but as the two eyed each other wearily, Vilkas could have sworn that his sharp hearing picked up Kodlak say

"And I don't mean just the job"

* * *

The walk too was tense and silent.

It was like they were intensely aware that the other was there and there were a hundred things to say, but something was stopping them.

It was so strange that people stopped and stared at the two as they passed. The old warrior wasn't laughing, joking or teasing the younger Nord. Vilkas was blushing, laughing back or fighting a smile for the older Nord. No, the two glowered at the ground, sadness obvious in their eyes and frustration obvious on the lines of their mouth.

It was actually rather sad to see.

Sure, almost everyone wanted a piece of Gunnar. But people could see when the old warrior and the knight were together that there was something there. And to see the two like this meant that something had gone wrong.

Sure, there were those shallow minded people that wanted to make the move on Gunnar now that it seemed that he and Vilkas weren't going to make it, but right now it seemed they were on their way to a job, and that meant someone or something some where needed to be saved.

There were a few more kind individuals that couldn't help but wonder, where were the saviors for those two?

* * *

"You said that you had been here before?" Vilkas found his mouth asking.

"Yes" Gunnar muttered.

"Why do you think bandits would come back?"

"Don't know" Gunnar said before sighing "Idiots"

"Right" Vilkas agreed in more ways than one.

The two continued their trek, climbing up the steep cliff that led to the ancient ruins. When they finally saw the impressive stone structure and the stone steps that led up to it, they took out their respective weapons and threw themselves into combat.

They struck down the few bandits guarding the steps and then faced the giant stone doors.

"I wonder what this place was once used for" Vilkas mused as Gunnar forced open the doors.

"Dragon worship" Gunnar bluntly replied "All races once bent their knees to those overgrown lizards"

"…Oh"

They went inside and killed the few bandits within the first chamber and then moved lower, killing anything that got in their way, including skeevers and few stray spiders.

"Good thing Farkas didn't come" Gunnar noted.

"Hmm"

They continued onwards until they hit a puzzle door. Gunnar went to the side to spin the pillars so they faced the right way and Vilkas stood by the lever to open it.

How'd it come to this? The knight thought miserably. He really did want the older man… now he couldn't even look the man in the eyes without feeling guilty. Gods, why'd he do that to Gunnar? The old man had finally shown interest and then… Vilkas pushed him away. He was finally ready to go at the older Nord and then… he messed up. And all without even bothering to think of how deeply it might hurt the old warrior.

Where... why had it gone so wrong?

"Damn things… hold up a second" Gunnar grunted.

Now here they were and Vilkas couldn't bring himself to say anything. They were alone weren't they? Why couldn't he get the courage to say 'I was an idiot, forgive me?' Why couldn't he even admire the way the older Nord's muscles moved as he struggled to move the pillars?

"Alright… almost… have it"

The knight was so preoccupied with his self loathing that he only heard 'have it' and reached out and pulled the lever back.

There was a heavy and ominous thunk.

"Huh? Shit! Look out!"

Vilkas managed to start stumbling back just as the ancient trap set off, spraying the area that Vilkas was standing with poisonous darts. However he couldn't luck out, as a dart struck the ground and ricocheted upward and stuck in Vilkas' thigh.

"Shit" He grunted, falling backward.

Sure, his beast blood could burn through most diseases, but this was a highly potent poison on a rusty dart tip. He was down and feeling dizzy within seconds. His skin broke out in a cold sweat before Gunnar even kneeled by his side.

"Shit, Vilkas that was stupid" He growled, pushing the skirt like part of the knight's armor out of the way, plucking the dart from the knight's thigh without tenderness and placing a glowing hand on the small wound.

But Vilkas knocked that hand away.

"You don't need to do that" Vilkas managed, his vision tripling.

"Yes, you do" Gunnar said, pressing his hand back against Vilkas' thigh.

The knight felt the warmth of Gunnar's hand, the strength that kept it there, and blood started to rush somewhere it shouldn't have.

With renewed strength, Vilkas pushed the older Nord away.

"I…said I'm fine" Vilkas growled.

Suddenly the old man was on him, pinning him down with all his weight and strength, his large hands pinning Vilkas' shoulders and his legs pinning the knight's own legs.

"Hold still you stubborn child!"

Vilkas felt blood fully rush the wrong way and his face turned beat red.

"G-Get off" He mumbled weakly.

"Not until I'm done" Gunnar growled.

He shifted a bit until he could free one hand, and that one hand reached behind him to grab Vilkas' wounded thigh again. Only Gunnar didn't bother looking behind to make sure he hit his mark, he was too busy studying Vilkas' beat red face, brow crinkled a bit in thought.

So, when the old warrior's fingers accidently brushed against the erection straining against Vilkas' thick trousers, it wasn't really surprising when Vilkas gasped and Gunnar's eyebrows shot up.

"…Vilkas?" Gunnar asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

Vilkas' face turned a brighter, hotter shade of red.

"…What the hell? I thought you hated me!" Gunnar yelped, though his fingers continued just barely brushing the bulge.

Vilkas needed to take in several calming breaths before he could manage anything.

"…I… could never hate you…I, ugh, just… I"

"…Then you ignoring me?"

"…I… didn't think I was… good enough for the Harbinger of the Companions" Vilkas muttered.

"B-besides, you're always teasing me like a child! And y-you're so fatherly like, and for someone you're age you sure are reckless and brass!" Vilkas sputtered, trying not to concentrate on growing discomfort of his straining erection.

"…You're saying that my oldness puts you off?" Gunnar asked innocently, still not removing his fingers.

"No! No…" Vilkas confessed, face burning.

"…So you don't hate me?"

The knight nodded.

The old warrior stared at the blushing knight for a solid minute, his expression unreadable.

What could the old warrior be thinking?

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I have caught something absolutely evil and can't focus on editing as much as I would like. Well, I'm gonna see if I can work through this headache, until next time my pups!


	23. Chapter 23

WARNING! This chapter contains some yaoi themes otherwise known as male on male sexiness, if you are not okay with this then please DO NOT READ IT! All flames/trolls/haters will ignored/mocked. Otherwise enjoy the m/m goodness!

* * *

The two stared at each other for a long moment.

"G-Gunnar?" Vilkas asked.

Gunnar didn't respond, his good eyes still eyeing Vilkas' burning face.

"Gunnar?"

And suddenly Vilkas found he couldn't breathe. But not because of a tidal wave of dark emotions crushing his chest. No, it was because Gunnar was now laying flat atop him, his bigger and warmer body pinning the knight down, his mouth pressed against the knight's in a fevered kiss.

Rough lips pressed against his own for a moment before a warm tongue licked along the tight, confused seam that Vilkas' mouth had become until finally the knight couldn't handle the strangely sensitive tingles that shot through his body and yielded. And then suddenly that warm tongue was in his mouth, swiping around to taste every nook and cranny, wrap around his own tongue in a show of dominance, and just filling his mouth with the natural taste of the old warrior.

And then of course his body chose then of all times to remind him that he was still poisoned, his head pulling away and his wet mouth gasping for air and his eyes swimming in their sockets. Gunnar must have confused this with breathlessness because he started attacking the knight's neck.

"W-wait, poison" He panted as Gunnar's hot mouth kissed and nipped at his neck.

"Huh?" Gunnar hummed against the red marked skin "Oh, oh! Shit!"

Suddenly the warmth of Gunnar's body was gone and the old warrior was moving the knight's legs part. Vilkas swore to find out how in the name of Oblivion the man moved so quickly, right after the old man was done with what he was doing between his legs.

"Sorry pup, just I was sooo relieved to hear that you don't hate me" Gunnar grinned, his smile probably the brightest and most beautiful thing Vilkas had seen in his life.

The old warrior lifted up the wounded thigh in his glowing hands and Vilkas felt the tingling warmth of the healing spell, only inspiring more discomfort on his end.

"And seeing your cute blushing face is making it really hard to think straight" Gunnar nearly purred before removing one of his hands to inspect the damage.

On his end he would have seen the almost completely healed pink mark, on Vilkas' end he would have realized that he was no longer dizzy, however he was blushing so hard that he couldn't tell if he was no longer feverish or not.

"G-Gunnar" He groaned.

The old warrior smirked before yanking the knight's thigh up until he was forced to shift his weight onto his shoulders. Then ever so lightly, Gunnar was pressing his warm lips against the still hot mark, the roughness of his lips against the still healing skin too much for the knight, who couldn't help but buck his hips, hard.

"No more, I can't, I need" Vilkas babbled.

Suddenly one of the old warrior's hands was pressed against his crotch, warm hand against Vilkas' burning erection. Whatever the knight was about to babble out next died in his throat, it crawled backwards when that warm hand gave his clothed erection a rough stroke.

"I see" Gunnar purred.

Suddenly he was gone, standing up, and then he was scooping up the knight damsel style and carting them out the way they had come with surprising speed considering he was carrying a full grown man in full armor.

"H-hey! Want about the job?!" Vilkas yelped, unashamedly wrapping his arms around the old warrior's neck as he dashed for the front door.

"Are you really concerned about that?" Gunnar chuckled against his ear, hand darting down to squeeze Vilkas' thigh suggestively.

"N-no, but"

The knight was silenced with another spine melting and erotically wet kiss, to which he was only let go when Gunnar was sure he'd come away breathless.

"Cause right now, all I can think about is fucking you silly pup" Gunnar growled possessively against the breathless knight's ear.

The knight could only blush hard as he fought to regain his breath.

* * *

Alea looked around and noted that the atmosphere in Jorvashkr was must lighter and then realized that a certain depressed old warrior and a certain sad knight were missing.

"Hmm" She hummed before going and seeking Kodlak.

The huntress found the retired warrior sitting outside, enjoying a conversation with Athis and some light drinks. Alea had the patients, and the painful memories of that beat down Kodlak had handed her, to wait until there was a break in the quiet talk to speak up

"Kodlak, where's Gunnar and Vilkas?" She asked.

"Hmm, those two?" Kodlak mused.

"Yeah, I haven't seen those two since this morning" Athis noted.

"Let's see… it's almost evening so" Kodlak hummed, taking a thoughtful drink of his wine "So… they should be fucking about now"

It took several minutes for the two to comprehend what the retired warrior had just said.

"T-they're what?" Alea gaped.

"You heard me"

Athis started laughing so hard that his face became a much darker grey while Alea stood there and gaped like a landed fish and Kodlak just smiled and took another drink of his wine.

* * *

"R-really? Here?" Vilkas hissed, through his teeth as Gunnar kicked in the door to the Sleeping Giant Inn.

"Well it was here or walk to Whiterun" Gunnar smirked before landing a kiss on Vilkas' cheek and squeezing up high on his thigh, next to the unrelenting erection the knight was sporting "And could you have quite honestly waited that long?"

Vilkas only bit back a moan as Gunnar walked right over to the room they had rented what seemed like months ago and tossed the knight onto the bed.

"H-hey!" Delphine yelled from outside.

Gunnar stormed right out and, from where Vilkas could see as he tried to right himself, deposited a heavy coin bag on the counter.

"This… is much more than ten septuims" The man said.

"For all the noise we're gonna make" Gunnar grinned as Vilkas' face burned bright. It only worsened as the man nodded and placed the coin bag under the counter.

"Alright, the room's yours for a day"

Gunnar grinned, and ignoring Delphine, came right back to the room. He slammed the door shut and jammed the chair against it to keep that annoying Breton away. And then he turned around gave Vilkas a very lecherous grin.

"Got you to myself pup" He practically growled.

Vilkas swallowed thickly.

* * *

"You're telling me that you sent those two out, knowing that they would make up and then fuck?" Alea asked, finishing up her seventh mead.

"Yes" Kodlak smiled

"You're a devious old man" Alea slurred.

"I am"

Athis was still trying to control his laughter and couldn't help but giggles as Alea reached for another drink.

"Come on Alea, don't think about the sweaty, passionate sex those two are having right now" Athis giggled "Think about how you lost your chances at Gunnar to Vilkas, a man"

Alea shot Athis such a dirty look that the dark elf managed to squirt mead out his nose with hoe hard he laughed.

"I lost to Vilkas… I gonna beat his ass when he gets back"

"If Gunnar hasn't fucked it raw by now" Athis giggled.

Alea shot her mead bottle next.

* * *

"Gunnar, careful!"

"You telling me you don't like it rough?"

"I… ouch, careful! Go slower!"

"I'm enjoying it too much"

"Gunnar!"

The old warrior looked up the series of buckles he had managed to yank open and playfully scowled at the knight.

"What, I'm still undressing you and you're already complaining?" He smirked cheekily.

"You're yanking on my clothes, so yes I'm complaining" Vilkas snapped back.

"Because I want your body!" Gunnar grinned, making Vilkas blush harder "So help me get it out of this damned armor"

Vilkas only grumbled before helping, undoing some of the buckles that stumped the older man, his fingers shaking as he worked the buckles open. Coupled with Gunnar's much steadier and eager hands, they managed to get all his armor and that only left his protective underclothing.

"Now these I can get you out of" Gunnar growled before stripping the knight's pants in the blink of an eye.

"H-hey! What about you? You're still in your armor?" Vilkas managed, pulling his legs up against his chest.

"Fine" Gunnar playfully sighed.

He leaned back and started unbuckling his armor, putting on a bit of a show for the half dressed Vilkas. Undoing a bit at a time, showing off a bit of his finely aged and toned body, giving the knight heated looks whenever the two met eyes.

Finally the man was down to his breechcloth, most of his glorious body free for the knight to devour.

"Now I'm gonna ask you this again" Gunnar growled, grabbing the knight and yanking him into a sitting position so he could rip the shirt he was wearing over his head. The old warrior took Vilkas' hands and pressed them against his warm chest "See something you like pup?"

Too flustered to recall the question that he had been asked so long ago, Vilkas simply enjoyed the feel of hot skin under his fingertips, the unique texture that age, sun and battle had given Gunnar's skin, the few faint scars that barely marred the golden glory before him.

Oh gods and the smell, something like musk, leather, sweat and arousal. It was too tempting, because Vilkas leaned forward and buried his face in the throat of the old man, savoring the potent smell, the feel of that skin against the sensitive skin of his face, the pleased little noises Gunnar made at the base of his throat as Vilkas' beard tickled the skin.

The knight couldn't help but reach out and lick at the warm skin, taking in the taste of that delicious smelling skin. It was something appreciated as the old warrior let out a satisfied grunt, so the knight did it again, and again and again until he was shoved onto his back and a very horny old man laid himself atop him.

"Time for the main course" Gunnar lecherously smiled.

And his mouth was attacking Vilkas' skin, placing wet kisses and sharp nips, leaving aching, red patches of skin behind in his wake. He made sure to give each of the knight's nipples a quick nip, making Vilkas buck and moan against the larger body atop him in pleasure, trace each well defined abdominal muscle with his tongue, diving his tongue into Vilkas' belly button.

"I suppose now would be as good a time as any" Gunnar murmured against Vilkas' waist, watching the knight's chest rise and fall with each quickened breath before giving a playful tugging at the knight's breechcloth with his teeth "If you've done this before?"

"Huh?" Vilkas mumbled, mind too focused on the hot breath leaking through his breechcloth.

"Sex with a man pup" Gunnar grinned, enjoying his handiwork.

"Um…a few times" Vilkas managed.

"Mmm… how about bottoming?" Gunnar practically purred.

"Oh… two and a… half times"

Gunnar sat up and gave him a solid stare.

"Two and a half times?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Vilkas flushed.

"Umm… a drunken fling, a fumble with a soldier on his way to war… and a horrid attempt at it with a passing hunter" Vilkas mumbled.

"…That last one… he's dead right?" Gunnar asked seriously.

"Umm… last I checked no" Vilkas muttered, having the feeling that the hunter had better high tail it to Oblivion.*

"Then after I'm done making sure you forget all those other guys, I'm gonna track down that hunter and kill him myself"

For some reason, he was reminded of an enraged father, and the thought made Vilkas want the old man all the more.

* * *

This chapter is the product of Mountain Dew and cold medicine! Anyway, the next bit will hold the watered down smut (unless someone otherwise shows me where in the rules that says authors can't write smut) sooooooo again IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXY TIMES BETWEEN TWO MEN THEN DO NOT READ IT!

Nevar out! Until next time my pups!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello mates! Smut ahoy! *yeah, I went through and edited this because it was bothering me, but don't yell at me because there is far worse on this site* WARNINGS! This chapter contains sexual relations between two men, if you are not okay with this then please DO NOT READ. Otherwise enjoy the story!

* * *

"I lost to Vilkas, I lost to Vilkas!" Alea roared, tossing a mead bottle at one of the training dummies.

"Cheer up Alea" Athis said, tossing the huntress another empty bottle to toss.

"WHY?!" She drunkenly wailed, tossing the bottle with enough force that it shattered on the dummy's wooden shield.

"I've got nothing, but you're disturbing the neighbors" Athis chuckled.

Alea stumbled over to him and jabbed a finger at him.

"You sir, are an ass" She slurred.

"And you're a drunken lout" He retorted.

* * *

It took a few moments of fumbling on Gunnar's part to find his little bottle of lube, as Vilkas was exceptionally against the use of the little dish of Troll Fat Gunnar had stashed away, and then the old warrior was ready to start prepping him, pressing against the mostly tight ring of muscle, where he was gonna go and his free hand reaching around to start stroking the knight to make it easier on him.

"Ready for this pup?"

Vilkas swallowed and nodded, and Gunnar carefully pushed forward, his large finger but lubed up finger finding little resistance.

Vilkas couldn't help but hiss from the initial penetration, after that last horrid attempt at bottoming for another man he had avoided it, so he had tightened up a bit. It didn't help that Gunnar had rather thick and callused fingers that made working their way into him albeit difficult. But after a few experimental trusts to loosen him up, the knight gritting his teeth from the slight burn of stretched muscles, Gunnar had found the one magical spot that had Vilkas seeing stars and moaning loudly. And after Gunnar had found it he started giving it a few occasional jabs as he worked on loosening his little knight up, rubbing along the inside of the tight ring of muscles to encourage it to loosen up for the fun to come.

"So, you're not put off by my age?"

Vilkas blinked twice, trying to comprehend what the old warrior was saying with a lubed finger thrusting in his ass and a hand stroking his manhood.

"N-now?!" He finally managed.

"Well, the curiosity is killing me" Gunnar purred, punctuating his sentence with a sharp jab to Vilkas' prostate.

Vilkas started panicking. After all they had been through, would the old warrior be able to handle the confession that Vilkas found him attractive for his fatherly traits? Would that kill the mood?

A jab to that magical spot sent his thoughts scattering and forced a rather loud and embarrassing moan from him. He could physically feel himself twitch hard in Gunnar's hand.

"Well pup?" Gunnar pressed.

"I…" Vilkas panted.

By the Nine this man had poor timing! Or he was that much of a dirty old pervert!

"I… like that you're older" Vilkas mumbled.

"Oh?" Gunnar grinned cheekily.

However, before Vilkas could come up with a well thought out and witty retort, the old warrior slipped a second finger besides the first. And then the only thing Vilkas could do was moan again, possibly louder than the first time, face burning at the blissful mix of pain and pleasure. The old man began thrusting his fingers in and out steadily, stopping to scissor and pull them apart a bit, all loosening the knight up more and more.

If the old man kept going like that, he was gonna

Gunnar pressed down hard on that spot with both fingers and Vilkas gave a slightly whorish shout as he spent himself all over the old man's hand and his stomach. The knight became a boneless mess as it all dribbled out, panting rather loudly as the post-coital bliss clouded his thoughts and mind. Damn, he came, did that mean it was over?

Apparently not as Gunnar planted another kiss on Vilkas' panting mouth before rearranging them a bit, sitting up and pulling the knight's thighs over his own so that the knight's arse was pressed against his crotch. Vilkas could feel the burning hot length of the old warrior's arousal pressed against his crack. However, instead of simply pressing forward right away the old warrior only gave Vilkas another heart melting kiss, strangely causing another build up of pleasure to form despite having just spent himself, before Gunnar lean back with a rather cheeky grin. And then he took himself in hand and started, just barely, to enter the knight, pressing and lodging the hot head in the twitching and ready hole.

When they had shucked their underwear before, Vilkas had been thankful that the older man was well built but not monstrous in size. Sure, he was a bit bigger than the other men in his sex life before, but nothing that he couldn't handle, especially after the careful preparation Gunnar had given them.

Feeling only a taste of that flesh, Vilkas couldn't help but want more. He wanted to feel the real thing, thrusting into him, filling him up and making him forget those other men. And the want made the knight squirm and start panting hard and more needfully.

"P-please, please move!" Vilkas begged.

Gunnar gave him a wink before he pushed forward.

Not even Gunnar's through preparations could have prepared Vilkas for the initial burn of the first few inches. Then again nothing could prepare him for the breathless feeling brought by the mixed pleasure/pain. He just felt so full and he could feel the heat of those couple inches, but at the same time he could feel the stinging burn of his muscles being stretched further then they were used to. And with the way the old man was kissing at his neck, brushing his rough hands over his chest and occasionally plucking at his peaked nipples, the pain mixed beautifully with the pleasure.

"So" Gunnar huskily asked "You like older men eh?"

"Really?! Now?!" Vilkas panted, his cheeks burning more then he thought possible.

Gunnar only grinned before bucking his hips forward, driving another inch or so into Vilkas's hot depths, making said knight's eyes cross in pleasure.

"Like I said, the curiosity is killing me"

Still trying to regain his breath from the mere feeling of the man inside him, Vilkas had to take a moment to clear his mind enough to form an answer.

"Yes"

Gunnar grinned before bucking his hips again, full sheathing himself in the knight who grunted from the fullness. The old warrior let out an appreciative groan from the tight heat around him, squeezing him beautifully. The knight groaned from the feeling of fulness.

The old warrior let the knight take a few moments to adjust to him, letting his worn hands roam freely over the knight's sweaty and heaving chest. His calloused fingertips traced every abdominal muscle each time each drawn in breathes deeply etched them into Vilkas' muscular chest. He playfully plucked at the knight's peaked points, each tug making Vilkas gasp and moan. He messaged Vilkas' heaving pectorals and then leaned forward to peck at the knight's bobbing throat.

Finally ready, Vilkas writhed a bit, wiggling his hips in what he hoped would be an enticing manner that told the old man that he was ready for something more. And the old man obliged, pulling back a bit and then thrusting forward again, brushing that sweet spot and making Vilkas gasp.

"You know, a lot of people tell me that I remind them of their father" Gunnar grinned, pulling back only to thrust again.

Oh gods

"You don't seem bothered by it" Another trust and Gunnar's muscular hips smacked Vilkas' ass, making the knight grunt and moan from the fullness.

"Now why's that?"

He had to go there? Really? Now?

Another thrust forward, hips smacking his arse again only a bit harder, sent Vilkas' thoughts scrambling. He couldn't tell what was up or down anymore, let alone how to adequately word his fatherly kink so that Gunnar wouldn't be put off.

"B-because"

Another thrust interrupted him and sent his thoughts scattering again. And before he could try again there was another and another, until Gunnar was pounding away at a fast and hard rhythm. Then the delicious friction of his insides being rubbed and the static sparks of his pleasure spot being struck again and again made it hard to form any thought at all other then moaning and begging for more.

"Because?" Gunnar pressed, licking his lips.

Vilkas threw him a dirty look that didn't last long from the onslaught of pleasure.

"Because?"

The knight bit back his moans for a moment, just to shut the old man up. Dammit, if he wanted to know and ruin the mood then it was his own damn fault.

"Because… I see you" Vilkas panted.

Gunnar started thrusting harder, angling himself to hit that sweet spot more often and harder, making it really hard for the knight to finish his thought process.

"You see me as?"

A particularly hard thrust made Vilkas moan loud and long.

"Well pup?"

"As… a…ah"

Shit, he was too close. One too many thrusts to that sweet spot. Vilkas felt that he was going to lose it, even after coming once already. Gods, if the man kept going like that

A sweet and tender hand cupped his cheek and gently turned Vilkas to face the old man.

"Can't quite hear you son, speak up" Gunnar grinned.

And that did it, hearing the old man call him son did it for Vilkas. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He felt himself twitch once and then felt the hot spray of his own cum on his stomach

"FATHER!" He shouted.

Wither or not he was at all fazed by the confession, Gunnar thrusted forward a few more times into the knight's clenching insides before groaning with his own release, spilling his own hot seed inside the knight. His gave a few languid thrusts as he finished before collapsing on the knight, panting hard like him.

Vilkas basked in the afterglow of his orgasm for a moment, enjoying the hot and sweaty body pinning him for a moment and the strange but pleasant boneless feeling of post coital-bliss… before he realized what he had just done.

He just confessed to finding Gunnar's fatherly traits sexually appealing. And he had just gone with it. Maybe the old man had ignored it in favor of release? Just gone with it? Then… did he get off on people finding him sexy for his fatherly traits?

So many questions were buzzing around in the knight's skull that he hardly noticed the tender kissing being placed on his neck until there was a gentle nip thrown in the mix. And that got his attention.

"Huh?" He managed. Damn, he wasn't going to have a voice in a few hours.

"You alright pup? I was going a bit rough there" Gunnar murmured against his throat.

"Yeah" Vilkas muttered.

Gunnar propped himself up on his arms to give the knight a cocked eyebrow.

"Did I disappoint?" He asked.

"No… Oblivion no" Vilkas said, reaching up to touch the old warrior's stubble covered cheek. Gunnar turned and nuzzled Vilkas' palm.

"Then what's the problem?" Gunnar asked.

"Um… what I said…"

"Oh, that, no problem" Gunnar grinned.

"…You have no problem that I think of you as a fatherly figure or that I find your fatherliness damn sexy?" Vilkas asked in utter disbelief.

"That? Nah, definitely not the strangest thing I've heard" Gunnar smiled "Nor the strangest kink I've encountered"

"Not the strangest?"

"Absolutely not" Gunnar plopped down next to him, head propped up on one arm so he could smirk down on his knight, letting his free hand roam freely across the knight's still heaving chest.

"I have to tell you about this party I had while I was traveling in Morrowind, well I guess it was just an impromptu orgy then anything, a whole bunch of Dunmer were there, and yes I know it's rather shocking that there were dark elves there, and damn did they think up of the kinkiest stuff, I quite honestly think I was screwing this one girl with her father at one point"

And Vilkas only sighed as the old man went off on a story like he was telling a child a war story.

* * *

"I hope they enjoy each other! I don't need anyone!" Alea roared, her cheeks a lovely red hue.

"You tell em girl!" Njada yelled back, having long since joined the party and long since drunk her sense away with the news of Gunnar's and Vilkas' renewed relationship.

"I can get off on my own! I don't need that sexy man beast!" Alea cried out into the night.

"…Kodlak, are you really sure that those two went at it?" Athis asked the smirking retired warrior.

"Yes"

"…Can't you just tell them that you were lying? You know, before the guards come?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Kodlak chuckled as Alea went on a garbled rant at the top of her lungs.

"…Oh by the Nine, you're drunk too" Athis groaned.

"Maaaybe"

"…Hand me that mead will you?" Athis asked, "I think this is going to be a loooong night.


	25. Chapter 25

When Vilkas finally opened his eyes, all he could see was tanned skin, all he could smell was Gunnar and all he could feel was the pleasant warmth of the old warrior's arms around him. And he felt at peace.

Finally, he had the old warrior to himself, all to himself. There weren't any secrets or silly feelings in the way. Now it was just them… and that strange father kink on Vilkas' end.

He stretched his legs a bit and nuzzled his face deeper into Gunnar's warm chest.

Yep, this was perfect.

Vilkas continued to slip in and out of a light slumber, as his continuously boiling beast blood would allow, until Gunnar yawned and started stirring. The old warrior stretched what he could without relinquishing his hold on the knight, but his arms did eventually leave the knight so he could stretch them out. Vilkas groaned from the loss of heat.

"Morning to you too" Gunnar chuckled sleepily.

Vilkas shifted around until he was looking at the smirking old warrior and just gave him a sleepy scowl.

"Morning" He grumbled.

Gunnar just grinned widely before capturing Vilkas' face in his hands and pulling him closer for a spine tingling morning kiss.

"Actually… I think it's late afternoon but…"

"It's morning to us"

"Good point"

The two took a moment to work the stiffness out of their limbs before groggily getting up and grudgingly agreeing that they needed to get back to Jorvashkr, the others were probably worrying where they went and certainly Kodlak had expected them back with their job being in just the next town over. That meant getting up and getting dressed.

It took a bit longer then it usually would have since Gunnar kept copping feels and Vilkas kept smacking the frisky old man's wondering hands. But eventually they got back into their clothing and then their armor. Though another challenge presented itself when Vilkas tried to stand and nearly buckled when he felt a sharp pain in his, lower regions. Gunnar good naturedly laughed and then helped him stand and kept him on his feet long enough to get used to the pain.

"When we get back to Jorvashkr I'll let you sleep some more sonny"

Vilkas couldn't help but blush from the nickname

"Seriously, sonny?"

"What? I think this one suits you so much more then pup"

"I think I like being called pup better"

"But this way I can make you squirm so much more"

"You are an evil old man"

"You're the one that loves this evil old man"

Vilkas huffed before grabbing that cheeky old warrior around the back of his neck and craning his head down enough that Vilkas could steal a quick kiss.

"Yes I do, though I have no idea why"

"Please, who could resist all this?" Gunnar grinned.

"No one, but they better or they'll have me to deal with"

"I think I rather like it when you get feisty"

"Perverted old man"

"Why yes I am"

Vilkas couldn't help but smile.

Yep, it was definitely love or else he really had no idea how he would put up with this strange Nord.

When they left the room, the man behind the counter was expressionless but Delphine couldn't even look them in the eye. Vilkas couldn't help but blush when he recalled his little… loud confession. Gods, people were going to think that Gunnar and he were father and son… and that they were sleeping together.

Gunnar came to his rescue, throwing an affectionate arm around his shoulders and throwing a rather cheery smile at everyone that gave them strange looks.

"Don't worry sonny" Gunnar said as they left the inn and started heading towards Whiterun "I'll protect you… as if you were my own kin"

"You evil old bastard!" Vilkas groaned, burying his burning cheeks in his hands.

"Why yes I am! But you love me and you know it!"

* * *

The Companions who had joined in the impromptu drinking party last night were more or less up and ready the next morning, downing hangover draughts and trying to make sure they were ready to take jobs. And while Kodlak swore up and down that Gunnar would be back to handle that, there was no sign of their new Harbinger until late afternoon.

However when the new Harbinger finally showed up everyone was pleasantly surprised to see the same old smiling and laughing Gunnar and a slightly flustered Vilkas with him. And it was visibly apparent that the two had made up and a bit more judging by the way Gunnar was beaming.

"Hello Companions!" He called.

There were groggy replies and a few people got up to greet the two and question where they went. And while Vilkas fumbled with a response, Gunnar had everything covered.

"We went out on a job together" Gunnar said simply.

"All night?" Ria asked.

"Actually we never finished the job" Gunnar grinned "We got distracted and had to run to the nearest inn"

"…You totally had sex didn't you?" Athis sighed.

"What would make you say that?" Gunnar asked.

"Kodlak told us his plan"

There was a rather awkward silence for a moment before Gunnar turned to Vilkas.

"Kodlak ruined my big announcement"

"Y-you were going to tell them?!" Vilkas yelped.

"I was gonna tell them that we made up" Gunnar smirked before grabbing Vilkas and pulling the flustered knight into a rather sloppy and long kiss much to the cringe of the Companions watching.

"And then" Gunnar said when he let the breathless knight go "I was gonna tell them we did it"

There were some grumbles and even money exchanging hands as Gunnar beamed and Vilkas buried his face in his hands.

"I was right wasn't I!?" Kodlak called as he came up the stairs.

"Yes" Four people sighed.

Was this the new normal?

If so, Vilkas wasn't complaining.

* * *

"That's right, keep your feet apart, don't go swinging around like an idiot"

Vilkas gritted his teeth and kept swinging at the old man, taking each bit of advice in without trying to think he was being trained by Gunnar, because then he would think about Gunnar's fatherliness and he so didn't want to deal with that while training.

"That's right, keep at it sonny"

That nickname

Vilkas lunged, aiming his sword at Gunnar's bare stomach. The old man only grinned before shifting to the side, Vilkas' sword just barely brushing Gunnar's side instead. And with the knight's lunge now in the old warrior's favor, the old man took a step forward and Vilkas crashed into Gunnar's chest. The shock of the impact caused him to lose his grip on his sword, which clattered to the ground as Gunnar wrapped his arms around Vilkas and pulled the knight into a tight hug.

"Close but not quite there sonny" Gunnar grinned.

"Dammit" Vilkas muttered.

"No need to be down sonny, you're getting better" Gunnar grinned before leaning down to place a kiss on Vilkas' forehead tenderly. The knight huffed indignantly.

"Right, you're just using this to tease me"

"Maaaaaybe" Gunnar teased.

"You're hopeless old man" Vilkas sighed, resting his head on his lover's chest.

"You still love me though" Gunnar hummed happily into Vilkas' hair.

"Yeah, yeah"

They enjoyed their embrace for a moment before Tovar, who had been watching the sparring match off to the side as he enjoyed his morning bout of drinking, drunkenly hollered

"Get a room!"

"No! We're gonna make you all watch this!" Gunnar retorted, crushing Vilkas against his chest "Make you all witnesses to our burning passion!"

"I ain't drunk enough for that!" Tovar whined.

"Then I suggest that you get on that!" Gunnar laughed.

Vilkas couldn't help but smile. Only about a month together and everything seemed comfortable and normal again. Sure, Kodlak was getting worse day by day, but everyone knew his time was coming. Besides, Gunnar just kept everyone's spirits up that no one could be bothered to think about such depressing things.

"Now sonny, let's sit down for a moment" Gunnar smiled.

"Tired already old man?" Vilkas teased.

"Oh, someone looking to get a spanking?" Gunnar grinned lecherously before landing a rather hard smack on Vilkas's trouser clad ass.

"Ouch! Dirty old man!"

"You bet your sweet ass sonny" Gunner grinned before dragging Vilkas to the stepping and giving him a playful push to send him on his smarting rump. Gunnar gave him such a warm and charming smile that Vilkas couldn't be mad at him for long. Plus the absolute love in his eyes made the knight's heart melt.

"…Actually I need to go grab something, sit tight sonny" Gunnar grinned before dashing back into Jorvashkr.

Vilkas blinked and then looked to Tovar for answers. The drunk just shrugged before going back to his mead, leaving Vilkas to wonder what in the world the old warrior was up to.

What could he possibly need so urgently?

The knight just sat there for a few moments, pondering about his lover, until the old man came back. However he came back outside so quietly that the knight had no idea where he was until the old warrior took his seat right behind Vilkas and wrapped one of his arms around the knight and landed a kiss on his ear.

"I've got something for you sonny" Gunnar purred against his ear.

"What is it?" Vilkas asked.

Gunnar moved his other arm into Vilkas' field of vision. In his large, calloused hand was a familiar amulet.

"…Is that an amulet of Mara?" Vilkas asked, breathlessly.

"Aye sonny, does that mean you're interested?" Gunnar asked.

"…Yes, until the Nine take us both"

"I love you Vilkas"

"I love you too Gunnar"

FIN


End file.
